A Past In A Shadow
by GizmoFan516
Summary: Gizmo's been acting strange lately, and everything about his life is slowly beginning to change, mostly for the worst. And when two friends try to help, they find out more about him than they ever thought possible. COMPLETED!
1. Happy Birthday?

**Gizmo Agino- A Past In Shadow **

**Chapter-1 Happy Birthday?**

**But before we start….. DRACO BLADE! Why-hy-hy! Did you kill Gizmo In Titans South? WHYYYYYYYYYYY! **Now, on with the fic! 

It was a cold winter's day in Jump City. Gizmo was walking around the Hive Academy's large, lavish campus. Thinking.

The light snow was slightly burning his pale face as he sauntered on a little farther, until he'd reached the entry doors. He looked out upon the city, it was beautiful, and lonely all the same time to him this time of year.

This time of year, though, always made him remember.

He remembered things so very frightening and sad that it bothered him to even _look _ items from his past.

As he walked in, he was suddenly stopped by Meira, Mammoth's sister. (Yes, I KNOW his sister's name is Shimmer. But could a teeny bit of originality hurt? Tee-Hee! )

The orange haired girl stared down him, first with a slightly shocked expression, and then smiled.

"What're you doing wandering the halls this time of night, it's like, almost 8:30." Meira (Mimi) pointed out as the two glared up the clock.

"Well then, I should be asking YOU the same question. Don't you think?" Gizmo questioned, narrowing his black eyes.

"I was doing some extra credit crap." Mimi replied as she stared back the desolated hallway, that only the two of them were in.

"Well, it was good seeing you. Bye!" Mimi called, as she threw on her scarf and walked out to her dorm home on the campus. Gizmo however, simply remained there. As though, waiting, for something, or someone.

Suddenly, Gizmo found himself staring a pair of black and violet colored platform boots. He stared up, to see Jinx, smiling slightly. With one eyebrow raised.

Her pink hair was no longer tied up in it's devilish style, and it was hanging down several inches from her shoulders.

She bent down to look her little friend in the eyes, as he slowly looked up her, with a slight look of anger visible in his eyes. A look the young witch didn't find, _too _unusual.

"What do you want, pitsniffer?" He asked as he stood up slowly.

"Well, I _want_ you to get you're ass back in the house before you catch pneumonia!" Jinx said, grabbing him from where he stood and forcefully carrying him back to their dorm home.

Gizmo was silently peering over Jinx's shoulder, back to the top step he'd been sitting on. It was almost as though a place like that, _meant_ _something_ to him.

Anyhow, when the two arrived the entrance to their dorm home, they were greeted by clutter, broken things, and messes everywhere. In the corner, See-More and Private Hive could be seen fighting fiercely, and Mammoth in the opposite corner, holding up amateur score cards.

Suddenly, the fight came to a stop when the three noticed a shadow looming over them. Jinx was infuriated.

As Jinx cussed and threw things the group Gizmo made an escape to his room.

Gizmo locked his door without hesitation, and then crashed onto his bed, with his face hidden in the pillows. He suddenly pulled out an old looking book. It was an elegant blue color, with gold and red colored trimmings adorning it's sides.

Flipping through it, he saw pictures and diary entries, from himself and people, he'd never see again.

Suddenly, there was a sound his door, someone was trying to get in. He figured it was either Jinx or Mimi, checking up on him as usual.

He quickly slid the book back underneath his pillow, and replied with a shout. "WHAT?" He cried out in an annoyed tone, as the noise of the turning knob finally ceased.

"A-are you okay?" the voice questioned, it was Steffauri, the new member of the team.

She'd only just joined about a month or so ago. She was a princess from a faraway space kingdom known as Rahiko. Her younger sister, Hayley, was a Titan.

"Yeah, I'm FINE!" The child screamed back her.

"You don't _sound _fine!" Steffauri joked as Gizmo ran over and practically ripped the door from it's hinges. "Yeah, 'cause Jinx says you've been out of it all day." Steffauri replied, looking down him with slight sympathy.

"It's-NOTHING! Now leave me alone!" Gizmo cried out, slamming his door. As Steffauri's brown eyes widened.

"Fine, _BE_ that way!" She called out to him sarcastically, as she made her way back downstairs.

Gizmo slowly peered out to make sure she was gone, and then he crept down to the upper stairwell, and listened to what the group was talking about.

See-More, Private Hive, and even Mammoth were cleaning up the mess they'd made, Mimi was cooking, and Steffauri and Jinx were the table talking. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but he knew it was about him.

"Alright, I suppose, I'll go and talk to him." Jinx replied as she got up from her seat the table, and started up the staircase.

Gizmo then made a mad dash for his room and got into bed.

"Gizmo, I need to talk to yo- Jinx began, but her strict voice was cut off the sight of her little friend sleeping soundly, or, so she thought. (Oh, the wonders of fake-sleeping! Tee-Hee! ) Jinx was smiling happily as she walked into his room and turned off the light.

Jinx leaned over to kiss him on the forehead, when she noticed the blue curtains wafting in the winds of the encroaching snowstorm.

"God! Is he _trying _to make himself sick?" Jinx asked herself in a whisper, as she walked over, and shut the window. They were one the first level of the Dorm home's three, so the piling snow could easily be seen. There was about a good two feet the moment.

As soon as that was all done, Jinx silently left the room and closed the door.

Back downstairs, Steffauri and Mimi were already the table with the boys, eating Chinese takeout. As soon as Jinx sat down, the two girls began to question her.

"So, what'd you say to him?" Steffauri asked through a full mouth. "I couldn't talk to him." Jinx simply replied, preparing a plate for herself. that, Mimi began to laugh. "What? Talkin' to a 10-year old too much of a challenge for ya!" She joked, as Jinx sent a powerful blast to Mimi, spilling hot Chow Mien all over her lap.

"Oh, bitch!" Mimi yelled, trying to make a leap Jinx. But was pulled back by Mammoth and Steffauri.

"Well, it's almost 11, I'm going to bed. 'Night." Jinx said idly as she headed upstairs.

As she walked past Gizmo's room, a strange new feeling fell upon her.

"Wow, I still wonder what his problem was earlier. He seemed so, upset, and angry about, almost, _everything._" She thought to herself, as she shrugged, and walked off to her own room for the night.

I hope you're likin' this so far! And not to worry, if U keep reviewing, I'll keep updating my fics. And Thanx SO FREAKIN MUCH! For all of the reviews for Accident! Keep reading:D


	2. A Midnight Visit, Running Away

**Gizmo Agino- A Past In Shadow **

**Chapter-2 A Midnight Visit- Running Away**

**Okay, this is definitely one of the sadder chapters here. So, please read and review. If u don't, then, u suck! Tee-Hee! And I'm NOT KIDDING!**

**The two feet of snow had turned to almost three overnight. But today, was a day where EVERY agent in the Hive was excited. It was the one time of year when their families got to come and visit.**

**The Hive seven had to go upstairs and use the fire escape to get to school, as their door was already more than halfway blocked by the heavy snow. **

**Right now, it wasn't snowing, but it was still rather cold and windy out.**

"**Gizzy! Hurry up! It's time to get to school!" Jinx called to him from downstairs. There was silence. "Gizmo?" She called again, this time, walking up a little further on the staircase.**

**She slowly sauntered over to where her friend's door was, and pushed it open. Her little friend was sitting alone on his bed, his body turned to face the window, and his tech pack lay dis-guarded on the pillow behind him.**

**As Jinx walked in, she looked worried.**

"**Gizmo, what's wrong?" She asked, trying to sit down beside him. But he remained silent, and simply dropped his pack over to the spot where she was about to sit in.**

"**O- kay. Gizmo, I'm worried about you. Uh, I mean, you've been acting weird lately, and- and I'm _scared _for you! and I can't help you, unless you talk to me!- Jinx's voice was shaking now, and it was growing harsher as well. –You have to TALK TO ME! If you EVER want to solve you're problems! Do you hear me, young man!" Jinx cried out, only just realizing she was gripping Gizmo by the shoulders. As she ceased her yelling, and her grip loosened, she could feel and see Gizmo's tiny body shaking.**

**His ominous black eyes were now wider than she'd ever seen them before. Jinx's pink catlike eyes suddenly filled with tears as she pulled Gizmo into a hug, sobbing on his shoulder.**

**Gizmo remained motionless, and pulled away from her, putting on his pack, and flying out the window, and off to school, in silence.**

**Jinx remained in Gizmo's room for a few more minutes, before deciding to finally leave for school.**

**About three hours later, combat tactics class was coming to a stop, Jinx was staring almost hypnotically out of the nearest window. It was now snowing and raining heavily. And the thermometer read -16. **

**Suddenly, the bell rang and Jinx ran, first out into the vast cafeteria, where many groups of parents sat awaiting their children's arrival.**

**Jinx slowly walked in, and in the midst of all the happiness, she noticed Gizmo, sitting alone in a chair the far end of the room. His knees were pulled up to his head and his tiny arms wrapped around them.**

**Hardly any of his face was visible as his head was tilted downward as well.**

**Jinx ran over to him, and put a single hand on his baled head. He suddenly shot up, to find the pink haired witch smiling him. "Go away, crud muncher." Gizmo managed to sat in a muffled tone as he placed his head back down.**

"**Hey, where's you're family? They _always_ come." Jinx pointed out. As Gizmo placed his legs back down, and looked up her. "Well, they're not this year." He replied sadly.**

"**Why not?" Jinx asked hopefully, suspecting that, that is what had been bothering the young genius this whole time.**

"**Because, something, came up." Gizmo said. **

"**Something more important than their own _child_?" Jinx questioned. "No! It's just, nothing." Gizmo lied. "Well, I'm going to go over and talk with my parents, if you need me, just walk on over." Jinx said as she waved with a kind smile, and walked over to a table where a pale, violet haired man sat beside a tan, Indian woman. Jinx's family.**

**Gizmo finally decided to leave, so he got up and walked away quickly. Jinx looked over to where he's been sitting, and her hopeful smile faded.**

**_Later that night….._ The blizzard and the rain were getting ever heavier, as Jinx ran up the fire escape and back down to her level of the dorm home. There, Mimi and Steffauri sat the table playing cards. See-More was in the corner listening to his iPod, and Mammoth and Private Hive were cheering on loudly to a wrestling match. **

"**Hey guys, where's Gizmo?" She asked, looking around the house before continuing down the stairs.**

"**I dunno, he never came home." Private Hive replied, as jinx looked out the window the harsh winter storm, and then furiously back Private Hive.**

"**Never- came- _HOME?_ It's – 16 degrees out, AND STORMING! And you lazy assholes weren't even concerned about your own friend!" Jinx cried out, blasting the helpless team member back into a wall.**

"**I'm going out to look for him. Call me if he shows back up." Jinx said as she ran back upstairs to the fire escape, and dashed back outside. **

**With a warm blanket hand, she dashed out into the three and a half feet of ever rising snow in search of her friend.**

**Meanwhile, about a mile or two outside of the city- Little Gizmo was weakly carrying his 2 ½ foot tall body through four foot snow, blasting it away with a heat ray from his pack.**

**He had a small bouquet of flowers hand as he slowly entered the Jump City cemetery.**

**He slowly walked up a small hill where a single headstone lay beneath an icicle adorned weeping willow tree. **

**His mother's grave.**

**With shaking hands, he lay the flowers down by her grave and collapsed to the ground.**

**By now, Jinx had seen the path Gizmo had made earlier with his heat rays, it was filling up fast and she was running faster, until she saw the trail lead into the cemetery.**

"**_The graveyard? What could Gizmo be doing HERE?" _ Jinx thought to herself as she rushed in. The snow and rain were painfully hitting her pale face, and blind sighting her.**

**When suddenly, she saw a small figure up ahead, laying on the ground halfway covered in snow. – Gizmo.**

**Jinx quickly began scooping all of the snow off of him, and then squinting a little to read the stone. It read, in elegant lettering-**

**Trinity Erista Agino**

**Mother, Friend, Teacher**

**1963-2002**

**Jinx right now didn't care to find out who had died there, all she cared about was getting Gizmo home alive and well.**

**She wrapped Gizmo up in the blanket and ran off for home. Gizmo's pathway was completely covered up by now, so she'd have to run through all of the piling snow. And it took her 2-HOURS to get home.**

**When Jinx finally arrived, Mimi and Steffauri were still awake, in their night clothes, happy and ready to see Jinx.**

"**JINX! Did you find him? Are you alright? What did you do- Jinx silenced both of her friends, before they awoke the boys, and before a hundred more questions popped up.**

"**I'm fine, and yes, I found him." Jinx said as the girls gasped the sight of Gizmo's reddened face and quivering body.**

"**You should put him in a hot bath, for about an hour or two." Steffauri said, as Jinx nodded.**

"**You know, for a girl with _ice powers_, you sure know a lot about heat 'n' crap." Mimi complimented. "Uh, thanks, I guess?" Steffauri replied.**

**Meanwhile, Jinx was sitting on the toilet in the bathroom, the lights were dimmed slightly, and Gizmo was slowly coming back into consciousness.**

"**_Wow, Steff's methods really DO work!"_ Jinx thought to herself as she smiled.**

**Jinx picked up Gizmo's dark green tech suit, and wrung it out in the sink. "Holy shit." Jinx said to herself, looking the enormous amount of water she'd squeezed out of it.**

**Gizmo's eyes suddenly shot open, and her looked up and saw Jinx. "W-what the snot happened?" Gizmo asked, looking around, seeing that he was home again.**

"**I-I found you in the graveyard. Don't you EVER worry me like that EVER AGAIN!" Jinx cried out as Gizmo reached for a towel and some clothes.**

"**I'm SORRY! But today was the only day I could sneak out long enough to get there! My family and I usually go, but, well, you know." Gizmo finished as he pulled his 'beater' over his head. **

**Jinx was smiling now how cute Gizmo's tired face was.**

"**C'mon, it's like, 1-Am. You're going to bed, now." Jinx giggled as she drained the tub and picked Gizmo up.**

**As she carried Gizmo into his room, she looked him suddenly, seeing that he'd fallen asleep in her arms already. She kissed Gizmo on the cheek before tucking him in and leaving the room.**

"**_I kind of fell bad for him, no mom, his family didn't show up. And he was the only one. I'll talk to him in the morning."_ jinx thought to herself, as she looked in Gizmo once more, before leaving.**

**As she sat down the table with Steffauri and Mimi, she felt, _happy_. Like she finally had something special and important in the World to care for. It was a warm, comforting new felling. **

**And she liked it.**

**I know, I cried for a few secs while writing this. Poor little Gizzy! WHAAAAAA! Anyways….. I hope you're all enjoying this! And please read and review some of my other fics, too! But right now, review this one! Or else….. Tee-Hee!  **


	3. Growing Up And Finding Happiness

**Gizmo Agino- A Past In Shadow **

**Chapter-3 Growing Up, And Finding Happiness**

**Okay, this is one of THE fluffiest cutest, yet funniest chapters! So…..yeah, be warned! Tee-Hee! ;) PS-I only just realized, I accidentally wrote chappie-2 in all bold……….Oh Well.**

It was a Friday, in Jump City. And on the Hive's Campus, it wasn't just any Friday, well, for the Hive-7 that is.

As of now, it was a cold, cloudy day, least a foot or two of the five foot snow accumulations had finally melted. School had just let out for the week in Hive Academy, and hoards of anxious students were filing out into the snow capped grounds.

"Hey! Think fast!" Steffauri cried out as she forcefully chucked one of her ice balls See-More. It hit the back of his metallic green helmet, and dented it. He whirled around angrily.

"OH! It's been brought now, bitch!" See-More shouted as he tackled her and the two tumbled violently down a small hill. Meanwhile, the remaining few in the group laughed and walked away to their dorm home across the campus.

"Damn! Out of all of the _close_ homes, they _had _to give us, ugh, dorm home sixteen! The last damn place on campus!" Private Hive grumbled angrily as he pushed the door open.

As the group, including now, Steffauri and See-More, finally got into the home, everyone set out to do their own thing.

But Jinx watched, knowing the fact that Gizmo was going to his room, again. Jinx slowly followed him, creeping slowly up the stairs as he silently shut his door, with nothing more than a tiny _click,_ of the knob.

Jinx carefully pushed the door open a little, and peered inside, with a single pink, catlike eye.

There, on the floor, she spotted Gizmo, pulling something out from under his bed. It was an elegant old book. Slightly thick, with a light blue color to it, and a gold and red trimming. Several pages were falling out, and it looked as though it'd survived several fires. Judging by the black marks adorning it almost everywhere.

He began to read, almost inaudibly to himself, in some old, cryptic language, that the sorceress had never heard of.

Then as he turned the page, she noticed him frown, and force the book shut, clamping the red ribbon bookmark in the next page. Then, she saw him get down on the floor by his bedside. Placing his hands together, and bowing his head, as though-_ praying_. And he was.

"It's me again. Please, help me find them! Help me find where I come from, and what my birth mom is like. But please, tell me, does she want me back? And if she does, let her know I'm Hive Academy, so she can find me. Amen." Gizmo finished in a meeker voice.

Jinx, now moved to uncontrollable tears by her little friend's gesture, was sobbing on the way to her room.

But she was snapped out of it, by Mammoth's loud voice from downstairs.

"HEY! JINX! WE'RE HUNGRY!" Mammoth cried out, as all of the boy's began to bang down on the poor table, shouting- 'We want food!' repeatedly.

Jinx wiped her reddened eyes and headed for the kitchen, silencing the impatient group.

_Later That Night….._ Jinx had prepared some delicious Alfredo Cheese pasta. And the group ate in relative silence, accept for a few giggles and jokes being passed around.

Jinx stared across the table, Gizmo was just sadly picking his food, with his chin propped up in his tiny left palm.

"Gizmo? You aren't eating much, are you alright?" Jinx asked in a concerned voice. Gizmo placed his arm back down and looked her. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just, don't feel so good." The small child replied.

"Well, you should eat something, and then go upstairs and rest. OH! And remember, Steff and I are having some people over!" Jinx replied as Gizmo took a few small bites of pasta and walked up to his room.

Jinx and Steffauri just looked to each other with a worried expression as they brought the dishes to the sink.

A few hours later, Jinx walked quietly upstairs in a fair of fuzzy pink slippers. She opened Gizmo's door silently, she found gizmo sitting on the floor, with the book propped open in his lap. Jinx smiled happily, as she marked the book's page, and picked Gizmo up.

As she put him in bed, and tucked him in, she noticed something- _shiny_ around her friend's neck. She picked it up to examine it closer. It was a blue crescent moon with red and yellow flames bursting form it. She slowly turned it over, there on the back. Was a name, etched into it sloppily. It read- CHIHEO. Jinx simply placed it back down and raised an eyebrow.

As she tucked her friend in and walked back into her own room for the night, a strange feeling came to her, as she couldn't get that name out of her head.

"_Chiheo? Why does it feel like, I've heard that name somewhere before?" _Jinx thought to herself as she closed her door, and prepared for bed.

_The Next Day….._ Gizmo slowly opened his ominous black eyes, as he popped up and looked his clock, he was shocked to see that it was already 10:42. He normally never slept in later than nine or ten.

As he got dressed, he could hear people downstairs, familiar people that he'd not seen in a long time. It was Bumblebee, along with Mas and Menos. Now, Gizmo hadn't met Mas and Menos, yet, but that was why Bee had brought them along.

As Gizmo walked downstairs, Bumblebee and Jinx looked over to him. Smiling. Steffauri was over the sink, making pancakes the size of hubcaps, for God sakes, and Mas and Menos were watching a Spanish comedy channel on TV.

Bumblebee then got up from her seat and walked over to Gizmo.

"Well, if it isn't the little tech-boy himself. I missed ya, since Hive last year." She said, keeling down in front of him. "Yeah, I'm a member of titans East, Now. Leader too!" She bragged, getting up. "OH! And, there's some people I'd like you to meet." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the attached Living- room.

"This, is Mas, and Menos." She said, as the two twin greeted him, Gizmo did the same. "Mas, Menos, this is Gizmo." She said, pointing down him. "Hola! Gizmo!" The two said. "Hi." Gizmo replied with much less enthusiasm.

Bee then left and walked back to the table.

"So, how old are Mas and Menos?" Steffauri asked. "Eleven, I think. How olds Gizmo?" Bee asked. "Well, he just turned ten about two or three days ago." Jinx said, sipping some of her coffee. "OH, that's cool." Bumble bee said, taking her own coffee mug.

Steffauri and Bee both turned to look Jinx, whom looked as though she was in a dreamy phase of happiness.

"Jinx! HE- LLO!" Steffauri cried out, snapping her friend out of it.

"What's got you so, overtly happy?" Bee asked eagerly, assuming it was a crush or something.

"Well, it's just, that Gizmo's growing up so fast. TOO fast for me, anyway." Jinx smirked. "Jinxie! You're making yourself sound TOO old! And you're talkin' like Gizzy's turning THIRTY!" Bee said, as she and Steff laughed.

"No! What I mean is, well, ever since I became his legal guardian seven years ago, there's been, such a change in him. Maturity and all. But, the point is, I've sheltered that child almost half of his life! And, I want him to grow up, but find happiness by himself. I mean, I love that boy to death, but I won't be around to do things like, pick out his girlfriends, and name his future children! Stuff like that." Jinx said, as the two girls looked her, forlornly.

"Yeah, I suppose I kinda _should_ be thinkin' about double M that way." Bee said, as she looked to the three small boys.

"So you wanna go out back with the other guys?" Gizmo asked, holding open the back door. "Si." The two cried as they filed almost unnoticed out the door.

The back yard was the one place where there was almost no snow left, and mud was everywhere. The boys were just being….._themselves_, in other words- fucking up the back yard and getting messy. (Tee-Hee! ;)

See-More was using his heat vision to harden the mud, as he was making various statues of the playboy girls. His favorites least.

"Hey! Think fast!" Private hive shouted Mammoth as he chucked an enormous mud ball the towering behemoth, whom dodged it, and it wound up splattering all over Mas, Menos, and Gizmo. Whom cried out "MUD FIGHT!" And dove in with the twins.

Meanwhile, as the girls talked away, they noticed the boys getting louder and then a large wad of mud splattered all over the kitchen window. Causing all of the girls to snap up and look to the soiled window.

"Oh God NO! They are NOT doing what I think they are, AGAIN! Are they?" Jinx cried out angrily as Bee looked confused.

"What _are_ they doing?" She asked. "Mud wars, fun, but gets Jinx incredibly pissed." Steffauri replied, giggling as the three girls opened the door, the mud fight ceased.

"What- the- HELL, is going on here?" Jinx cried out, demanding an explanation.

Suddenly, her eyes wandered to three little subs, covered in mud from head to toe, sitting in the deep puddle.

"Oh- my- GOD!" Jinx shouted as she walked inside and snatched an old dish rag from a nearby drawer, sauntering disgustedly into the puddle. She pulled each one of the three out and wiped off their mud stained faces. Jinx looked crossly little Gizmo. "What? Private Hive started it! Ask Mas and Menos!" Gizmo piped up, as the twins nodded in agreement.

Jinx merely rolled her eyes and had her two friends pull the three up onto the porch.

"God, I wish Mimi was here! She'd straighten them out right!" Jinx whispered to herself. Mimi however, was away with some other Hive friends the mall for the day.

"You all! Go inside, one of you out, and shower off!" Jinx ordered, as Mammoth dashed past them to use the downstairs shower, Private Hive, upstairs, and unfortunately for See-More, he had to sneak over to the Hive's pool and use the outdoor- shower. (Sucks 4 him!)

"And you three, come with us!" Jinx stated as she, Steffauri and Bumblebee each picked up a child, and walked inside. Jinx ran up to the bathroom and grabbed towels. Then, she walked down to the small basement and grabbed a washtub, and one of those little inflatable baby pools. (Tee-Hee!)

"Okay, I'm ready." Jinx said, winded slightly as she carried the objects up the flight of stairs.

"Ques hora?" Mas asked as Jinx sat the washtub and pool down on the floor. "That's a washtub, and a pool, Mas." Gizmo smirked as Mas laughed a little.

"Yeah, Jinx had to wash our clothes there once 'cause the dorm's washing machine is a piece a crap and kept on breaking down." Gizmo said as the girls filled the two objects with warm bubbly water, and then Bee filled the largest side of the sink.

"Okay, you guys, go put you're clothes in that basket." Steffauri said, as the boys brought towels to go and change by the corner of the stairs.

Meanwhile, the girls remained talkative.

"So, seems like we have a lot of practice with this sorta thing, huh? "Bee smiled as the girls nodded. Just as the boys came back, wrapped in towels.

Bee took Mas and put him in the sink, Steffauri took Menos to the little pool, and Jinx took Gizmo to the washtub." Gizmo immediately began shivering. "It's f-f-free-zz-ing!" He exclaimed, holding his tiny shoulders. Jinx chuckled. "Wouldn't of happened if you hadn't joined the mud fight! AND, it would've been warmer if you'd hurried up changing." She said happily as she scrubbed most of them mud from Gizmo's head and dunked him under into water

"Yeah? Well, YOU try to change with like, fie pounds of mud all over you and you're clothes!" Gizmo retorted, as the three girls laughed. When See-More came back through the back porch's door.

"Hey, you ladies think I could have a shot in those tubs with you!" He joked as Jinx chucked her large muddy sponge him, as they all laughed.

As soon as their baths were over with, the three younger boys sat on the living room floors in nothing but towels, playing videogames. Waiting for their clothes to be done. Mas was winning by 21-points.

"Okay! Clothes are done!" Bee called as the boys stopped the game and went to get dressed.

"Oh, what a day! We'll be sure to check back in soon!" Bumblebee said as she took Mas and Menos out to her car. Jinx and the others waved goodbyes as their friends drove away.

As soon as they'd gotten back into the house, Gizmo let out a loud yawn.

"Aw, it's not even eight thirty yet, and you're already tired!" Jinx cooed contentedly as Gizmo looked her defiantly yet tired once more.

"I'm not tired! I could stay up for hours, days! WEEKS even!" Gizmo said through smaller yawns. But despite her little friend's- '_protest' _she scooped him up and carried him to his room.

Mimi had just gotten home and gone to rest. As Jinx closed Gizmo's door, she looked to a shadow in the hallway nearby, for some odd reason, it resembled a sitting man for an instant. A frighteningly familiar silhouette of darkness.

However, she chose to ignore this and walk away. Unknowing to the fact, that it meant her little treasure, was in great danger…..

_To Be Continued…..Bum Bum Bum! _

PHEW! LOOOONNNG chapter! I hoped you like my little 'cutesy' chapter! Please keep on reading and reviewing! PS-ACCIDENT AND TWO SISTERS WILL BE FINSHED SOON:D


	4. Catrinna Queen Of Fire

**Gizmo Agino- A Past In Shadow **

**Chapter-4 Katrina- The Queen Of Fire**

**Thanx 2 all that have been reviewing! And 4 all the rest of you Accident fans, IT'LL BE DONE REAL SOON:D WHOOO! Now, on with the fic! OH! And thanx 4 your review Asher Tye! **

Jinx lay awake in bed that night, she couldn't sleep all, knowing that the shadowy figure she'd seen earlier, was VERY real indeed.

And also familiar. but she still couldn't figure out why.

Jinx then got out of bed, and looked outside, a slow, steady flurry of snow was now coming down, and everything outside the home, and in, was hushed and serene.

However, Jinx couldn't help but check up on Gizmo. Even this un-Godly hour of the morning. And that's just where she was headed, for the hundredth time that night!

Slowly creeping down the small hallway, she cracked Gizmo's door open, just enough so that she could see him. He was fast asleep, but his window was opened slightly. Jinx's eyes suddenly went wide. As she'd checked up on him an hour ago, and it wasn't open, and nor he, or anyone else had been up all that night.

The young witch simply walked over and closed and locked the window. And then turned to leave.

As Jinx closed the door to her own room, something was telling her to look back into the halls. It was a strange, gut wrenching intuition, only made worse by what she turned to see.

A dingy shadowed figure, the same one she'd been seeing, passed through Gizmo's door, and then Jinx began to hear screaming, crying, and cries for help. And then- Nothing. "I-I'm coming!" She called back, but froze in utter fright midway, but she kept on going. Only to feel her body being shaken violently back and forth.

And she then opened her teary eyes.

Jinx was so very glad to see the faces of her worried teammates, and to know that what she'd just seen, was all just another horrible dream.

"Jinx, you were screaming in your sleep. Are you alright!" Mimi asked, as her friend sat up, her wispy pink hair hanging over her face in a Samara Morgan like manor.

Suddenly, it all came back to her with a small gasp. "Gizmo." She whispered to herself in a frightened tone.

When suddenly, the small child walked through the door, looking rather tired himself.

"Gizmo!" Jinx cried, as she leapt out of bed and scooped him right off the ground and into a tight embrace. "Um, did I miss somethin'?" Gizmo asked as his friends exchanged a variety of shrugs and puzzled looks.

"Well, least everyone's alright now!" Jinx said, smiling broadly.

"Uh, yeah. But the question is- Are _you?_" Steffauri replied, throwing Jinx a suspicious look.

"You guys! Don't worry about me! OKAY! It was just a scary dream, nothing more! Now, Ithink we should all just, head back to our OWN ROOMS, and go to bed!" Jinx stated angrily, finally setting Gizmo back down.

And the rest of the group did just that.

However, Steffauri looked once back her friend, with a determined look on her face. "C'mon Gizzy, you come too." Steffauri said, grabbing the child's tiny hand, and leading him out to his own room.

Meanwhile, Jinx merely remained awake in her bed, thinking.

"_Was that really just a dream? I mean, it seemed so- so real! Oh! Damn it! I'm getting WAY outta hand on this one! I'd better just head to sleep, and hope_ _everything's normal in the morning."_ The young witch though as she lay back down, pulling the sheets over her long pink hair and hiding her pale grey face.

In Gizmo's room, Steffauri was sitting on the side of Gizmo's bed, the two couldn't sleep and were awake talking.

"So, what the crud do ya think is wrong with Jinx?" Gizmo asked. "I dunno." Steffauri replied, simply shrugging. "I know lots of people in Pahora that have had bad dreams, and it drove them insane." Steffauri finished, knowing know only by the look on Gizmo's face that she'd said the wrong thing.

"OH, uh, sorry! Heh, heh!" She giggled innocently as she leaned over to kiss the child on the cheek.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright, now, you get some sleep. I'm sure she'll be fine in the morning." Steffauri said, as she turned off Gizmo's light and left the room.

However, even though all of the commotion had ceased, Gizmo's sleep was still overtly troubled. Not by the thought of Jinx possibly going insane, but by visions, visions he'd never seen before.

He saw a man with black hair and light blue and black shaded goggles perched atop his head. He had his arms wrapped around a crying orange haired woman, and seven other children sitting mournfully in the background.

Only one son, the oldest, and the rest were daughters of the two.

They were noticeably standing in the remnants of a destroyed home, possibly, theirs.

Suddenly, one of the children spoke up, a young gothic girl with short, black and red streaked hair. By what her parents had acknowledged, her name was Violet.

"When will we see little Chiheo and Orrei, again?" She questioned.

"I-I just don't know. It does seem hopeless though, doesn't it, dear?" The woman replied, pulling away from her husband slowly. Revealing a beautiful pale face and hazy black eyes.

"Katrina," Her husband started. "Yes, Gizmo?" Katrina replied to the man. And it was that very moment, that Gizmo began to wonder, was this his future? Or, could it be the long lost family he longed to see?

But suddenly, as he was about to get further into the dream, his alarm clock sounded.

As his black eyes shot open, and he shut off his still beeping clock.

It read, 6:05, it was Monday already. Time to start another boring week of school. As Gizmo got up to get dressed, he noticed outside, there were many students crowded outside, in the middle of the school's campus.

Suddenly, Gizmo harkened, as Mimi called to him.

"GIZ! You've _gotta_ see THIS! C'mon!" The red head shouted, dragging Gizmo down to the courtyard, there, in the middle of the crowed, lay, an inscription written in blood. A moon, sun, and star. Written beneath them, it said- _"I will not rest until your blood is in my hands, Prince Chiheo, Princess Orrei!"_

Reluctantly, no one in the academy knew who either one of them are, but when Jinx saw this, her heart nearly stopped.

As she remembered that the name, Chiheo was written on the back of Gizmo's pendant.

Suddenly, Brother Blood's granddaughter, Sherry, the new Hive Headmistress walked in, and began to clear the crowd. "Stand aside! All of you! And let me see what all this fuss is abou- Oh my." Sherry said as she looked down the cryptic threat.

"Students! all of you! Inside, and go to your regular classes, immediately!" She stated and without question, the students obeyed.

That day, Gizmo couldn't focus in class, he kept on gazing out the window, and scribbling down, honestly badly drawn pictures of Katrina. This time, with fire surrounding her. Gizmo supposed that this must've been the cause of her home's destruction.

But suddenly, a hand slammed down upon his desk, causing him to jump in fright, and several students giggled.

"Oh, uh! Miss Sherry!" Gizmo cried out, as Sherry picked up the drawing.

"Hmm, this is, um, very nice Mr. Agino, but I'd prefer it that you drew your little, 'fantasy maidens, on your OWN TIME!" Sherry said, as she placed the slightly damaged picture into her top desk drawer.

Some thirty minutes later, the bell rang, lunch time last! But as soon as every student had exited Sherry's room, the platinum blonde pulled out the drawing, and dialed a number into her phone.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered casually- Brother Blood.

"Father, he knows." Sherry stated, as she looked over the drawing with an evil smirk, and then burning it in her own hands, with her own power.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, the Hive Seven were sitting their usual table, in the back of the room, just eating and talking. Gizmo, whom normally took this opportunity to study, was drawing yet another picture of Katrina.

Steffauri then leaned over to her little friend and got a closer look the art.

"That's pretty good, who's it of?" She asked.

Gizmo simply shrugged. "I dunno, I just had a dream about her, and, I drew it." He replied, placing the picture into his binder.

And Steffauri nodded once with a smile.

Later that night, the Hive Seven were home, just kickin' it and doing nothing.

"Aw! Damn it! I hate these fucking tests every week!" See-More complained as he flipped through his Combat Techniques book, and noted only the minimal things in bold. (HEY! He stole my method! Tee-Hee!)

"Yeah, but still, we'll be graduating in another year, so we should just suck it up." Mimi replied to this, laying upside down on the couch.

Meanwhile, the Titans East's Tower HQ………. The team had only just gotten back from fighting with Control Freak, and we're incredibly tired from everything he'd put them through.

"Damn! Even for a TV geek, he can dish out some pretty hard crap!" Speedy complained.

Mas Y Menos then nodded and yawned "Si, vas MUY cansado!"

But even as her weary team complained, Bumblebee couldn't help but think that there was something seriously wrong going on, and there was.

** 2B Continued! Bum Bum BUUUMM! Hope ur likin' it! Keep reviewing!**


	5. The Tower, The Blood, The Titans

**Gizmo Agino- A Past In Shadow **

**Chapter-5 The Tower- The Blood- The Titans**

**Okay good newz! I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance, by switching to Geico! Tee-Hee! But not only that- there WILL be frequent updates to ALL of my fics WHOOOOOOOO! Now, on with this one……………**

It was now nearing Eleven o'clock, and in Steel City, the Titans East were settling in for the night.

"Well, all this crime fighting's got me beat! I'm goin' to bed, 'night." Aqualad said with a yawn as Speedy got up and followed. "Night." He said as well.

Bumblebee looked around, Mas Y Menos were nearly asleep on the couch, Bee smiled and got them to follow her upstairs to bed.

"Goodnight guys." Bumblebee said, as the two climbed into their bunk-beds, she kissed them goodnight. "Buenas noches, senorita Bumblebee." Mas Y Menos replied tiredly.

As Bumblebee exited the room, and started down the hallway towards her own room, she heard something coming her way, like footsteps. But as she looked back, there was nothing, or no one to be seen.

In fright by now, Bee raced down the hall, but as soon as the door of her room slammed shut, there was a shadowy figure standing before her, in the darkness, with lithe metal hands, and razor sharp metal claws reaching out for her.

"C-c-Cyborg?" Bumblebee stammered, just attempting to calm her horrified mind.

"Not quite, deary." The familiar voice said, as the figure then lashed out upon the helpless girl.

"AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" She cried out, her team then rushed in to help hr, but there was no one there, and nothing but blood was splattered throughout the room.

"What happened!" Aqualad asked in shock as Speedy then used his communicator to reach his tem leader- No answer. "I think we should get the Teen Titans to help us out on this one." Speedy said, as everyone then agreed.

The next morning…………….In the Hive Seven's dorm home, they were all gathered around the TV, watching and listening intently as two men carried Bumblebee's frail, blood stained body over into an ambulance.

"What do you suppose happened to her?" Mimi asked as the team then packed for school and shut the TV off.

"I dunno, but that was just plain weird, a shadowy attacker out there for no reason all." Jinx replied as the group set off for the school.

Meanwhile, the Teen Titans, and the remaining members of Titans East searched the East tower for more clues- but came up empty.

"Who could've done this? And _why?_ " Robin asked, as he helped in cleaning up Bee's destroyed room.

"Maybe, it's like those theories 'n' crap. Maybe, Bee had some sorta secret, and the attacker either didn't want her to tall, or, he's just a sick ass weirdo on a killing spree!" Hayley smiled jokingly.

"Hmm, shoulda gone with A." BB laughed.

Suddenly, Robin's communicator sounded- Trouble. "Well, we have to get back to Jump City, we'll be in touch, call if anything else comes up." Robin stated before leaving and hopping into the T-ship to get back to the city.

Back Hive Academy- The school day was drawing to a close, there was a steady breeze and a winter chill in the air.

But it wasn't the comforting chill of a happy winter's day, it was the cold chill of despair, and pain and suffering. A feeling the young agents of Hive knew well.

And were used to.

"So, who do you think attacked that Bumblebee chick?" Private Hive asked as Mimi, Jinx, and Steffauri glared simultaneously him, they disliked it when he referred to them as 'chicks.'

However, there was silence, everyone had their own thing to do, and no answer for Bumblebee's encounter and near death.

However, Gizmo couldn't help but feel as though this sort of thing had happened before, but in all Hive records, it hadn't. least- Not there.

Just, then, Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx, and Steffauri heard their names over the intercom.

"Gizmo Agino, Mammoth Edmonds, Jinx Taeip, and Steffauri Naaia, report to Miss Sherry's office immediately."

"What do you suppose she wants?" Mimi asked as the three shrugged and walked off to Sherry's.

Inside, the blonde sat her lavish desk in an expectant manor.

"Children, I know this is going to sound, strange, but, I need you four to go out on this, _little_ mission for me. All I need you to do is to……….

Back in the cafeteria.

"She wants you guys to WHAT?" See-More cried out.

"Hell! A mission like that should be counted as a fricken homicide!" Mimi added, banging down on their kitchen table.

"I know. She wants us to break into the Bruce Wayne Combat Fighting Academy, (Seriously, lacking a good name…..) to steal, this." Jinx said pulling out a picture of a book. (Lacking good names here……)

"A- book? Your risking your lives, for, a _book_?" Mimi asked, looking them as if they were retarded. "O-Kay, it's official, ya'll seriously need help!" See-More said, walking past the group.

"It's orders. And besides, we can loose our places in the Academy if we don't!" Steffauri stated, as she took the page back.

"We strike, midnight." The princess said in a monotone voice.

That night- 12:01……..

The four Hive Agents had finally made it in to the B.W.C.F.A., and were almost close to breaking in, but security was heavy there.

"I hear that this is where Robin trained." Mammoth stated.

"No shit!" Jinx whispered, rolling her pink, catlike eyes.

From a little ways ahead, Gizmo and Steffauri gave the two a thumbs up, they'd finally disabled the security system.

Steffauri, Mimi, and Jinx, the stealthiest of the group were sent in for the book. Which they expertly captured and brought out.

"Okay, let's roll." Mimi said, when suddenly, a back up alarm blared.

"GO! RUN!" The girl cried out as the seven of the group fled from the area. Just as the Titans showed up, missing the villains completely.

"Um, shouldn't we be like, kicking bad guy ass by now?" BB asked as he looked around. "AGH! They were too fast! DAMN IT!" Robin cried out, as Cyborg looked around.

"Well, doesn't look like they stole any- suddenly, Robin ran over to where the book once sat.

"No! The book! It's gone! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" Robin cried out even harder now, startling his teammates.

"Whoever gets a hold of that book, can wield every ONE of Bruce's world wide fighting styles, including Tamaran, Azerath, and Pahora." Robin explained, claming down, now.

"C'mon, we've gotta find out where it went!" Robin shouted, as the team took off.

Meanwhile, in the Steel City hospital, Bumblebee was making a swift recovery.

In the fight, she'd suffered deep cuts, and a series of minor bruises.

"_Who was__that? The voice, it sounded so, so familiar. It's almost too fricken uncanny! Oh well, so long as they don't get to my team, or me again, we're cool until he's caught. That is, if he's EVER caught._" The young leader thought to herself as she fell into a deep sleep.

As the Hive Seven walked back to their HQ, Mammoth began to flip through the stolen book, in awe by the complex fighting styles mentioned in it.

"Damn! I gotta try some a these!" He exclaimed, marking pages as they entered. (Hmm, shoulda called this chapter 'Damn'! Tee-Hee!)

Suddenly, Gizmo felt a strange sensation fall over him.

As the doors closed behind him, a sudden, frigid cold chill ran down his tiny spine.

He whipped around, but nothing was there.

He ran ahead in the darkness of the silent halls as he felt it once more, and then clung to Jinx's hand.

Jinx looked down the child with slight confusion first, and then smiled, holding his hand as well.

But Gizmo knew that all was not well.

But he did not know, that Bumblebee's attacker, was going to strike there, that very night.

2 B Continued!

BUM! BUM! BUM! I hope ur likin' this! Will keep updating! But U BETTER REVIEW!


	6. Attackers, Flashbacks, And Protectors

**Gizmo Agino- A Past In Shadow **

**Chapter-6 Attackers, Flashbacks, and Protectors**

**Okay, this chapter is going to be long, so, bear with me! However, this is a treat for all U Gizmo fans out there! As this chapter is mostly a flashback of Gizmo's (Chiheo's) past (consult the title…..) in Pahora, and his past on Earth. So, read, review, and like it! Or else……….Tee-Hee! Now, on with the fic.**

As the Hive Seven entered Miss Sherry's office, she was still sitting her lavish wooden ppolished desk, her seven students entered, Mimi, placing the book on her desk.

Miss Sherry smiled silently, with a look of satisfaction on her face as she silently took the item and placed it in her large desk drawer.

"Thank you. Now go off to bed, as I may have, another mission, in store for you then." She said in a pitiless voice as she gestured for the students to leave. And they did so.

As soon as they were out of sight, her pink cell phone rang…..Brother Blood was calling her.

"Did you get the book?" He asked.

"Yes father, everything we need, is all right here." Sherry replied, thumbing through the think book.

"Excellent, we strike in Pahora first. When preparations are through- Next Wednesday." Blood said, as Sherry nodded, and hung up.

That night, little Gizmo was too afraid to sleep alone, the chills and slight glimpses of eerie dark shadows still loomed about in his bedroom.

So he walked almost silently out into the dark, forbidding hallway, and broke into a sprint over to Jinx's room.

Not even taking the courtesy to knock, he pushed the door open with nothing more than a faint creak. Walking in, he saw the witch was very much awake, reading by the rather dim light her bedside lamp.

"Huh?" She whispered to herself as she looked up, and then spotted her little friend standing nervously by the door.

"Gizzy? It's almost two AM! What're you doing up?" Jinx asked.

"I think I should be asking you the same question." Gizmo smirked as he slowly made his way over to Jinx's pink, full sized bed.

"I kept on getting these weirdo feelings, and seeing shadows 'n' crap. So I can't sleep!" Gizmo said as Jinx rolled her pink, catlike eyes.

Marking the page in her book with her red ribbon bookmark, she placed it over on her bedside table. Picking Gizmo up.

"Fine, you can stay here, but only for tonight! Deal?" Jinx asked. As Gizmo nodded twice, crawling over next to her.

"And don't worry, I've got it planned out, I'll go to a different room each night." Gizmo said smiling, as Jinx giggled. Kissing the top of his bald head. And turning off the light.

Gizmo slowly drifted off to sleep with Jinx, and he still couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong.

The next morning, Mammoth walked in to wake up Jinx.

"Hey Jinx! There's just enough time to make us breakf- Mammoth was cut off by the sight of little Gizmo curled up next to Jinx, both of them, fast asleep. (Aww!)

Just then, they awoke, Jinx letting out a slight shriek of surprise by her friend unexpectedly towering over her.

"So, you like 'em young do ya1?" Mammoth joked as Jinx got up and Mammoth left laughing slightly.

As Jinx went downstairs to get breakfast started, Gizmo walked back into his own room, there, on his wall, it read, in black letters- _Keep on trying, you'll never escape my grasp. You'll be dead before you know it! And as for your friends, they're no match for me either._

The child was utterly shaken by this, and called the group up to see it.

"God! Who the fuck keeps on sending these threats?" Steffauri asked angrily, as she used a powerful water blast to wipe the paint clean off of the blue wall.

"I just hope they find the bastard. Sounds like he's got it out for these Chiheo and Orrei guys." Mimi's voice echoed as the two, along with Gizmo left.

Later that afternoon, Miss Sherry had kept her promise, another missions was given to the group.

"Alright, now, listen closely. I need you all to break into the Wayne Tech corporation, and grab me 32-cases, of Zinothium." Sherry smirked as the group nodded in an unsure manner, breaking into the Wayne Tech. was dangerous enough, but screwing around with unstable chemicals, made their day!

Meanwhile Titans Tower, the alarm sounded. And Robin, some sense, felt relieved and excited, as there hadn't been any crime for them to fight all day.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted as he and the team fled off to Wayne Tech.

There, The Hive Seven were made to heave the heavy loads of Zinothium outside and into Private Hive's Hummer.

As soon as they were about to carry out the last box, the Titans burst in.

"This ends, now!" Robin shouted as the two groups began to fight.

The group mistakenly dropped the cases of chemicals, and their glass containers blew up, and Zinothium splashed everywhere, eating away the floors. But luckily, it had hit no one.

As the fight began to diminish, things got worse, the black shadow haunting Gizmo, and others like Bumblebee in it's way, showed up. And took out the teams alarming speed.

So the SIX of the Hive seven cleared out, knowing too late, that they'd left Gizmo, behind.

And while it killed no one, Gizmo was undergoing more severe treatments from it.

"AGH!" He cried out as it slammed him up against a wall.

The little child lay there, hoping, praying, that it would leave his beaten body alone now.

But it didn't.

"GIZMO! LOOK OUT!" Robin warned in a panicked shout, but when Gizmo looked up, and saw a long, bowie knife, headed for him- It didn't miss.

"AAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried out in agony as it pierced deeply through his right side. The figure then yanked it from his victim's frail body, and with that. Gizmo passed out on the floor.

Back in the Hive Academy- "Oh GOD!" Jinx sobbed, as she thought of what could've happened to Gizmo.

"Don't keep on worrying like this! It ain't healthy!" Mimi said, trying to comfort her friend, but it was no use.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine! And besides, we'll find him, some how. I promise." Steffauri stated, hugging her friend.

For a few more days, Jinx began to keep hope that her little friend was okay, and he was, but in who's care, she wouldn't like to know.

At Titans Tower- Gizmo was laying in a bed, barely awake.

As he opened his black eyes a little more, he turned, and noticed a nasty, curved line of stitches, trailing from his upper hip all the way to his chest. Where the slash once was. He shut his eyes forcefully, but then looked around once more.

The room was dimly lit and had things like blood pulse and heart rate chartings hung up as far as he could see. Then, the looked to the corner, and saw he was also hooked up to an air tube.

At first, Gizmo thought he might be in the hospital, or the Hive Infirmary, that is until he saw Beast Boy walk quietly through the doors.

"Hey, you okay?" The green shape shifter asked as he walked over to him.

Gizmo found it a little hard to garble out his words, or breathe, but he managed to do so anyway.

"I'm f-f-fine." He muttered, as BB simply nodded and walked to the door, calling Cyborg and Robin into the room.

"CY! ROBIN! HE'S AWAKE NOW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

And the boy wonder and the teen hybrid entered. "Is he doing okay so far?" Cyborg asked as Beast Boy nodded.

Just then, Robin kneeled down by Gizmo's bedside.

"Gizmo, none of us saw him close enough, is there anything at all you can remember about him?" Robin asked.

"N-not r-r-really. Just, that he was wearing a b-black cape thing, and- and you could see he had one red eye, but the rest of his face was in s-shadow. A-and he had a knife holster on his right leg, the rest of his clothes were b-black, and r-red." Gizmo stated as his speech slowly returned to normal.

"Good, thanks for that." Robin said as he exited the room. With that, Gizmo lay back down to rest some more.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Hayley, Raven and Starfire were checking the City's crime scanner, the man as Gizmo described was no where to be found.

"Agh! Damn it! We have to find this guy! Before he strikes again!" Hayley cursed as she logged off of it.

"I know, but he's nowhere to be found. And that's the way it is, learn to accept it, no matter how much you dislike it." Raven said in her monotone voice, as she pulled back her blue hood.

That night, Cyborg unhooked Gizmo's air tubes, as he was now able to breathe again.

The group had pizza that night, and Robin kept on asking Gizmo if he remembered anything else, but the answer remained the same, every time.

Late That Night……………. It was about 10:42, BB, Cyborg, Raven, and Gizmo had all gone to sleep.

Now only Robin, Hayley, and Starfire remained awake in the living room.

"But Robin, what if the assassin attempts to break into the tower, and attack the Gizmo once more?" Starfire asked in concern.

"We'll be ready if he does, but- I think I have a solution." Robin stated, as he typed swiftly on the keyboard, and a lavish home with a beautifully crafted black iron fence surrounding it in a large square formation popped up on the screen.

"Please, what does a house have to do with anything at the moment?" Starfire asked as Hayley went on talking about it.

"It's a Pahoran shelter home. They take in any Pahoran, man, woman, or child in need of protection. And since Gizmo's a Pahoran, and he's in trouble, we're sending him there." Hayley stated as Robin and Starfire nodded once.

"And Hayley, you'll be the one escorting and guarding Gizmo on the way there." robin said as Hayley shot up, her azure eyes widened.

"NO FRICKEN WAY! I'm NOT watching over him! It's to risky, on me AND him!" Hayley yelled out. And then Robin did something he new he'd regret.

"HAYLEY! Don't be so stubborn! You HAVE to take this mission! It's your duty! It's OUR duty! Now tell me why you just don't go along with this!" He yelled, as Hayley snatched him up by the front of his shirt.

"Because Robin- I have my reasons!" She replied, her voice now shaking. "Huh?" Robin said to himself, as Hayley's blue eyes filled with tears. "But it's not like _you'd _ever be able to understand. After my mother I SWORE I'd never let anyone die at my hands Robin! Never again!"

"Whoa, Hayley, I had no idea. I'm sorry." robin said, as Hayley leapt into her boyfriend's warm embrace.

And Starfire exited with a sad jealousy in her eyes. (HA!)

"Alright, I'll take the mission!" Hayley said, wiping away her tears as Robin nodded, and the two walked off to their own rooms for the night.

Back in Hive Academy- Jinx was laying in bed, looking at the stars from her rectangular skylight.

"Oh, I miss you so much. Come back soon, please!" She whispered to herself as she broke out into silent cries.

The next day….. Hayley woke Gizmo up at six, and packed them some food for the trip. And they set off.

The Pahoran protection area was all the way in Harmony City, at LEAST twenty one miles from Jump City. A good ways away.

"Okay, we both need to cooperate to get there safely." Hayley said, as Gizmo suddenly clung to her, tightly.

"Giz, you're gonna make me trip that way! Please let go!" She said harshly, as he loosened his grip, he looked back, and knew that the assassin, was nearby.

About a hour or two later, Gizmo looked up at Hayley and simply said- "Run."

Hayley looked at him questioningly. "Um, why?" The blonde asked, turning to face him, when she saw it.

"Don't ask questions! JUST RUN!" Gizmo yelled as Hayley snatched the child up by the arm and dragged him in midair as she flew. (Gizmo would have, but his tech was damaged in their first fight. –See, everything planned out! Tee-Hee!)

Suddenly, they came to a fault, there was no more room to run, they were on a cliff. The assassin had caught up.

"You are going back where you belong!" The dark voice stated, as Hayley picked up Gizmo, and jumped, but not before the man ripped Gizmo's amulet from his frail neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two cried out as Hayley regained her flight, and took them to a cliff side cave farther away.

It was fairly late at night before they were sure the man had lost their trail.

"Oh, they were expecting us an hour ago." Hayley sighed, warming her hands in the campfire they'd just made.

"Well, there's nothing we can really _do_ right now, so, you wanna just, talk about ourselves, you know, get to know each other?" Hayley said. Gizmo finally nodded once.

"Okay, I'll go first. I was born, sixteen years ago, in the last kingdom of Pahora, Rahiko. And we were in the midst of- And Hayley continued on with her story, for almost 40- minutes.- And then I became a Teen Titan."

Hayley concluded.

"Wow, so, did all that stuff _really_ happen?" Gizmo asked with fascination from his friend's life tale.

"Hell yes it happened!" Was his answer, Gizmo then laughed, and decided to continue with his life story. (Okay, kewlest part of the fic, and the best, is right here!)

"Okay, I don't really know much about where I was born, or where I really come from, but, here's what I DO remember. I was born, in some kingdom on the planet Alaya Pahora, and I remember having lot's of sibling, all of them were older than me. I remembered them by name. I only had one brother, the oldest- Zofeiz, juniper April, Violet, Rosalinda, my adopted sister, Kole, and my fraternal twin sister, Orrei. And then there was my dad, Gizmo the second, and my mom, Katrina, and my grandma, Maoa, that was all living together in the palace.

And that's all I remember from Pahora- that was good at least.

But I did remember when I was one, Orrei and I were separated, and I was given to the Tremaine family here in Jump City, but they made me keep the last name, Agino for some reason. They told me, that Agino meant dark fires. And, I pretty much grew up with them until Hive found and enlisted me.

And that family that kept on visiting me at Hive was the Tremaines, not my real family. I don't even know them anymore." Gizmo said sadly.

"Wow, that's really sad. But, who was that Trinity Erista person that you went to see? Steff, tipped me off about that, in case your wondering." Hayley said.

And Gizmo sighed again.

"One of my unmentioned birth sisters, she died, bringing Orrei and I to Earth. and that's how we were separated. See, Trin was hit by a car, and the guy only found her body, dead, and Orrei, alive. The guy and his wife took Orrei in as their daughter, but like me, her birth name was changed. They called her Melody. And a few minutes after, the police took Trin's body to investigate and burry it, and a woman bystander found me, near the side of the crashed cars. And adopted me." Gizmo finally finished.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing, inches between life and death, and you got you're second chance." Hayley smiled.

"now, we really should get to sleep, we have another long day of walking tomorrow." Hayley said, smothering the campfire, and heading off to sleep, while Gizmo looked tirelessly up to the stars. somehow knowing that Jinx was out there, and worried.

"Don't worry, when this is all over, I'm coming home." He said, with one last look, before heading off to bed.

PHEW! Longest chapter so far! I do hope U like it! I'll keep updating, but YOU keep reviewing!


	7. Arrival, Attacks, And Deception

**Chapter-7 Arrival, Attacks, and Deception**

**This chapter is once again, centered around Hayley and Gizmo's journey to the Pahoran Protection Home, and things are yet again not going as planned. But, enjoy it anyways! Tee-Hee!  Okay, this fic has about four to five chappies before it's through! WHOOOO! However, Accident, and Two Sisters, WILL BE UPDATED ASAP! Now, on with the fic!**

**The very next day, Hayley and Gizmo awoke to the loud crashing sound of thunder and pouring rain. **

"**God damn it!" Hayley cried out as she and Gizmo walked out to where the edge of the cliff was, down below, it was beginning to flood quickly in the crevice about twenty feet or so, by now, it had supposedly already reached up to about 4- feet.**

"**C'mon, they're going to be expecting us anytime now." Hayley said as she took Gizmo's hand and led the two down the muddy, narrow pathways. **

**As they made their way down, the rain kept on coming down even harder.**

**About an hour or two had passed, and they small group was now shivering due to the cold, harsh rain and the steadily howling winds. But just when the two thought that things couldn't get any worse, boy were they wrong!**

**Gizmo had let go of Hayley's hand and was about to walk forward, when Hayley ran up and snatched the child up into her arms. **

"**Hey! What'd you do _that_ for?" He cried, as Hayley ignored his constant struggles, and then set him back down. "_That, _is what I stopped you from!" Hayley stated, as she and Gizmo found themselves, staring at a large crevice, like the one they'd seen earlier, filled more than halfway with rushing water.**

"**Ah, don't worry, it's just a good- um- eight, or, ten foot jump." Gizmo realized in resentment. **

"**Hey! Can't you like, fly us over or something!" Gizmo thought aloud, but Hayley simply shook her head.**

"**But why?" He asked. (As he'd not brought his tech along, and couldn't carry her with him anyways.)**

"**Because, my powers are driven completely by my electric abilities, and water conducts electricity, therefore, I'd be electrocuting us both." Hayley pointed out.**

"**Oh. That sucks." Was Gizmo's reply.**

"**Well, we'll have to find some way to cross it sooner or later." Hayley pointed out in disappointment, as she and Gizmo sat down for rest and some thoughts on how to escape the torrent.**

**Meanwhile, back at the Hive Academy. **

**The class had a substitute, as Miss Sherry was out, as she oddly enough, had been for nearly five days, now.**

**Jinx was gazing longingly out the large window, with her chin propped in her left hand. Then she turned to face the front of the room.**

**A single empty desk and chair sat in front of her- Gizmo's place in the room.**

**She gave a sad, inaudible sigh, before Steffauri, to her right, finally noticed the look on her friend's face.**

**The young princess then folded a note into a paper football style, and flicked in Jinx's direction.**

**Jinx then felt the small piece of paper hit her gently on the upper arm, as she picked it up, she looked to Steffauri, who smiled and gestured for her to open it.**

**As Jinx did so, she smiled, tears formed in her pink catlike eyes.**

**Steffauri was an artist, and had drawn her a picture of she and Gizmo, set to almost four years ago, when they'd first met. Jinx's hair was hanging down to almost her breasts, and a black headband adorned her head.**

**And little Gizmo stood by her. He had on normal clothes, and his green goggles were hanging down below his neck to his chest. He had a messy head of light brown hair, and the same ominous black eyes.**

**Jinx began to cry softly when the teacher finally noticed.**

"**Miss Taeip, are you alright back there?" He asked. "Um, can I please go to the infirmary?" Jinx asked, as the teacher rolled his eyes and nodded.**

**Jinx ran out, and to the infirmary.**

**Back with Hayley and Gizmo- The rain was still coming down steadily from the dark skies, and they still hadn't figured out any possible way to make it across.**

**When Hayley finally stood up.**

"**W-what're you doing?" Gizmo questioned as Hayley turned back to face him.**

"**I'm gonna try and jump it." She replied. Gizmo's eyes went wide with shock.**

"**You're kidding, right?" Gizmo asked, but Hayley looked very serious. The blonde's hair was matted down from the rain and her ponytail was coming out in unkempt wisps. As she then stepped back, to get a running start.**

"**Yaa-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hayley cried out as she jumped, she made it across, but was now hanging onto the edge of the other side. Luckily, she managed to swing herself back up.**

**Gizmo, still on the other side, looked on nervously, as Hayley waved her arm around in the air, gesturing for him to come as well.**

**Gizmo slowly stepped back, and then, closing his eyes, he ran forward, but the next things he felt were absolutely horrifying. **

**A sudden burst of intense adrenaline rush, and then- water.**

**Gizmo opened his eyes, and gasped for breath as he bobbed up and down into in cold, deep water.**

"**Gizmo! Hayley screamed, attempting to grab him, only falling in herself. "AHHH!" She cried out as she landed a few feet across from him.**

**She managed to grab Gizmo by the arm and pull him over next to her.**

"**So, what now?" Gizmo asked.**

"**I dunno, really. But as of now, the most important thing is to stay together. And then we'll be okay." Hayley reassured him.**

"**I hope so." Gizmo replied, as the two washed down the rushing waters, to more unknown locations.**

**Back in the Hive's infirmary- Jinx lay on a white bed, talking to the nurse.**

"**Now Jinx, what seems to be you're problem?" She asked, looking over to the crying girl.**

"**Boyfriend troubles, period cramps, anything?" The nurse coaxed once more, trying to get an answer.**

**Jinx then sat up and turned to face the nurse. Wiping away her tears and handing the nurse the smudged up picture.**

"**Oh, this is, you and, um, Gizmo Agino, right?" She asked.**

"**Yes, he, disappeared, awhile ago. When we were on a mission, and we were fighting the Teen Titans, some creepy guy shows up, and tries to take US out! And we all ran with the things we took for Hive, and, and we thought Gizmo was right behind us, but. Nothing." Jinx said, fighting off tears once more.**

"**Hmm, I know, the loss of a friend is a terrible thing indeed." The nurse said placing a hand on Jinx's shoulder.**

"**So what do you think I should do?" Jinx asked. "Well, my advice to you, is to take a headache pill, and go back to you're dorm home, and rest." The nurse said, handing her a white pill and a glass of water.**

**Jinx took the pill, thanked the nurse, and left for her dorm home for some rest.**

**Meanwhile, the rain had finally let up, and Gizmo and Hayley had washed up on the shore, about three MILES away from where they were before.**

**Hayley was the first one to wake up, she rolled over in the mud and sand, and saw Gizmo. She grabbed his wrist to check his pulse, he was still alive, and breathing. So Hayley simply assumed he was still resting.**

**Hayley picked him up, and looked around, the skies, once black, were now decorated with stars, slightly hidden away in the haze and clouds.**

"**Whoa." Hayley said to herself, as she started up the hill, and soon found out, that the two were much closer to their destination than anticipated.**

**Right over the hill, was the Pahoran Protection Home.**

"**Oh, finally!" Hayley stated to herself, as Gizmo suddenly awoke. She placed him back down on the ground. And the two headed on.**

**A few minutes later, they reached the large, intricately decorated building. Knocking on the door, a kind looking young woman, and a few others, some young some old, answered the door.**

"**Hello?" The black haired girl asked with a smile as she thrust the door open fully.**

**Hayley nearly cringed at the young woman's appearance. Her face was pale and pointed at the chin, she had on a think layer of blackish red lipstick, sort of resembling the color of dried blood, and she was gaunt, and uncannily thin.**

"**Oh! Uh, I was supposed to drop him off here yesterday, but, yeah, we got a little, sidetracked." Hayley chuckled as the woman looked them over. **

**They were a mess, Gizmo's turtleneck collar was now hanging down to his shoulders, their clothing was shredded and torn up, and both of them were covered from head to toe in all manner of mud, sand, twigs, and anything else gathered along the way.**

"**Well, goodbye Giz, I guess, now that the rain's stopped, I'll be flying back home." Hayley said, kneeling down to say goodbye.**

"**Goodness no! You can't be seen going home like that! Come in! Come in1 I'm Dao Ma by the way." The woman said, closing the doors behind them.**

"**Wow, this is a really nice place you've got here!" Hayley exclaimed, looking around in awe.**

**There, the two were bathed, fed, and had their clothes mended.**

"**Well, I'll be seeing you around Gizmo. Good luck! And thank you Dao!" Hayley called as she flew off for Titans Tower.**

"**Come my darling." Dao Ma said, pushing him gently back into the house and closing the door. **

**However, as she headed home, a strange feeling fell upon her- a bad feeling.**

"**Something's not right here." Hayley said to herself, as she zipped back to the PPH at alarming speed.**

"**Gizmo?" She cried out as she opened the door forcefully.**

**When suddenly, Dao Ma appeared from behind one of the columns and greeted Hayley.**

"**What is the meaning of this?" She questioned.**

"**It's almost midnight hour for God's sake! What brings you here?" Dao asked. "Well, I just wanted to see if Gizmo's doing alright here." Hayley said, as Dao nodded and led her up the stairs to a room, and slowly pushed the double doors open.**

**The room was amazingly large, and round, Gizmo was fast asleep in the large bed in the middle of the room. Hayley walked over to him and smiled, ear to ear with relief and happiness.**

"**So, Dao, what exactly is that thing you're protecting Gizmo from?" Hayley asked.**

"**Well dear, if you must know- Dao said, turning around so that her back was to Hayley – I, am that thing, they're protecting him from!" With that Dao's voice became manly, and sinister. And her short, womanly body, took the form of the black-hooded assassin.**

**Gizmo shot up awake, wide eyed at what he saw.**

"**Gizmo! RUN!" Hayley cried out, but the assassin merely dashed past her, and followed Gizmo. "I don't think so!" Hayley cried out, flying rapidly through the halls and down the stairs. The assassin snatched up Gizmo in the vast courtyard, when Hayley had finally caught up.**

"**Agh! Put me down! LET ME GO!" He cried out, as Hayley punched him in the stomach, and he dropped Gizmo and doubled over, wheezing. Hayley then took his left arm, and used her electric powers to burn a long line down it.**

"**AGGHH!" The man cried out in agony, as he then disappeared through a blue lighted portal he'd created in the ground.**

"**What the HELL was that? Hayley cried out, as Gizmo shrugged.**

"**C'mon, I think it's time we got you back to Hive Academy." Hayley stated, as she flew off with Gizmo. With little knowledge, to the fact that the same assassin they'd been fighting, was someone they'd long known.**

**And was now watching them, plotting the destruction, of Alaya Pahora- Their home.**

** 2 B Continued!**

**I hope ur likin' where I'm going with this fic! It'll hopefully be done real soon! So keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. Alaya Pahora, Total Annihilation

**Chapter-8 Alaya Pahora- Total Annihilation **

The mysterious black cloaked man and his allies are finally taking over Pahora, will they be too late. Also! Slight JinxXCyborg in this chappie WAHOOO! BUT, there will be more of that in later chappies! More WAHOOOO's!  I hope U all enjoy! Oh! PS- I had a hell of a time spelling annihilation! Tee-Hee! PPS- Sorry I wrote chappie 7- in all bold! Now, on with the fic!

Hayley and Gizmo had finally arrived at Hive Academy, Hayley was absolutely exhausted. She'd flown around all night while carrying Gizmo.

"There!" Gizmo pointed out, to his dorm home, and Hayley landed.

"Thanks." Gizmo said simply. "You're welcome, and you can call us, _whenever_ you need us." Hayley said, handing the child her communicator.

"Thanks Hayley." Gizmo said, as Hayley gave him a hug, and then flew off.

Gizmo waved once, and then opened the door to his dorm home. There was a deathly silent flow upon the room, no one was awake yet, a it was Saturday, and their only opportunity to actually sleep in without getting into trouble by the teachers.

Gizmo slowly crept up the stairs, and creaked open Jinx's door, the witch was in a restless sleep, and tossing and turning about her bed. As if in the midst of a terrible dream. She was, but that wasn't it, she was still in a fit of worry over Gizmo.

Whom climbed up onto her bed, and shook her shoulders.

"Jinxie! Jinxie!" Gizmo cried out in louder whispers as Jinx finally awoke with a deep yawn. Jinx's vision was cloudy, but when it had finally returned to her, her pink catlike eyes went extremely wide.

"GIZMO!" Jinx cried out as she scooped him up and pulled him over to her lap. Hugging Gizmo and kissing him, crying.

"Gizzy? Is it really you? I can't believe it! I was so worried about you!" Jinx exclaimed, tears rushing down her pale face like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly, Steffauri and Mimi burst through the door. "Jinx! Are you al- Gizmo!" The two cried out in miraculous excitement.

Later that morning, the whole team now reunited with it's youngest member, was now sitting down at the able, eating breakfast, and listening to Gizmo talk about his adventures with Hayley.

"And then, that Dao Ma lady, turned out to really be the hooded dude that tried to kill me. And then we finally escaped and Hayley brought me back here before you guys woke up." Gizmo finished.

"Wow, that's cool." See-More complemented, through a mouthful of pancake.

"Yeah, pretty much _everyone_ in school was worried about you, since they'd all heard about the hooded guy." Mammoth added.

"Wow, so, you mean like, the _whole school_ found out about that guy that's been stalking us?" Gizmo asked in a slightly proud and yet, concerned voice.

"Um, Giz, can I talk to you for a sec?" Steffauri asked, with a look of fear slowly spreading across her tan face. "Um, sure?" Gizmo replied with uncertainty.

"Well Gizmo, you see, it's actually not, _us,_ that he's after. Now I know this is gonna be kinda scary and hard to understand, but, Gizmo, who that guy's after, is - you." Steffauri finished. Gizmo just sat there, with a smile on his face, waiting for someone, anyone, to tell him that it was all a joke.

But no one spoke up, and by the look on Steffauri's face, he could tell that she was serious.

"Y-you weren't kidding, were you?" He asked in a pitifully weak tone of voice, as he hung his head lower to the table.

"No, I'm so sorry. That I couldn't help you stop it from happening." Steffauri said, resting her hands on the child's tiny shoulders.

"No one could." Was Gizmo's sad reply.

Meanwhile, on the planet of Alaya Pahora- The black cloaked man, and Sherry Blood, and the man's allies, were all gathered at the gates of the palace, more than ready to attack.

Inside, Queen Katrina was pacing around her rotunda styled office, looking down upon her kingdom. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, Juniper April.

"Mother, what're we to do, Chiheo and Orrei haven't even _met_ yet! And father's been missing, Zofis is in the Pahoran Army, and our kingdom is going under attack!" Her eldest daughter shouted.

"I know dear, but they will meet, soon enough. But keep it in mind, that we cannot mess with their fate. The way things are, is the way things are, learn to live with that, because if you can't you will never, be able to prove you're worth in the royal family." Katrina stated as Juniper remained silent, and her mother left in silence as well, to reason with the attacker's leader.

About half an hour later, Katrina and the hooded man were sitting in the lavish parlor of the palace, sipping down hot, Pahoran sweet tea.

"Ah, queen Katrina, lovely to see you again." The shadowed figure said as he kissed the young red head's hand.

"Again? What do you mean by that? I could swear it, we've never met before." Katrina said, slowly taking her hand back down to her side.

"Oh but we have! You'll see, you'll see." The man stated as he slowly pulled his hood back. Katrina then clasped both hands over her mouth in a wide eyed gasp of utter shock.

"So, so it's true. But how? How in the world did you ever manage to survive the accident, and, and that was at least- The man cut her off as he wrapped both of his clawed metal hands around the black hood, and pulled it back up. – "21, years ago. I know. You were one of my best. But I still don't know how you caused such damage. I was very impressed." The man said, slowly getting into her face.

"Impressed? Accidentally taking the lives of three innocent people, is nothing to be proud, or even impressed about! I still regret it, to this very day, thank you!" Katrina stated, slowly calming herself.

The man then leaned over the helpless woman in her chair, and there was nothing she could do.

"You know, even though you're a queen now, you still have one- little- issue. You don't know you're place! You never did. I mean, honestly, now, when _are_ you going to get it through you're head, that even though you are royalty, you are to be seen, and not heard, in the presence of people like me." The man said, as Katrina began to breathe harder.

"GUARDS!" She cried out, as two men with long, sharp and intricate swords rushed in an grabbed the man off of her.

"Trust me Katrina, I'm the least of you're worries, for the moment." Were the man's last words before he was dragged off and thrown out of the palace.

Back on Earth- The Teen titans still couldn't figure out who the cloaked man was, or where he came from.. But all that they knew, was that he had to be stopped at all costs.

Meanwhile, while Robin and Hayley did more research to try and find anything about him, Cyborg was in his room, looking over several pictures he'd saved from his week in the Hive.

Thumbing through them, he stopped at the one with he and Jinx dancing at the Sadie Hawkins Dance.

He gave a heavy sight before pinning it up onto his wall above his work desk.

"Damn, I wish I was able to be with you. But-" Cyborg paused for a long moment, he was now totally speechless. He loved the witch, and there was nothing more to say about it. Then, he made a risky decision, and picked up his cell phone.

"Yo, son." A voice answered, it was See-More. "Uh hey, see. Can you put Jinx on for me?" Cyborg asked. "Uh, sorry man, she's not here." See-More answered

"Well, can you tell her to just, please call me back. Oh, and tell her, that if she's still pissed off, that I don't blame her, and that, no matter what her decision, I'll always,- love her." Cyborg said, finally glad to have had admitted it, to someone other than himself.

"Whoa, uh, I'll tell her Mr. Desperate!" See-More laughed, as Cyborg simply gave him a 'shut the hell up and just tell her!' before hanging up."

And he simply sat there, for a few minutes, thinking of how life might've been, if they were able to stay together, but as they say, the way things are, is the way things are, so accept it.

But the problem was- He just couldn't.

"Agh! Every search engine, every clue, every lead! And still, nothing!" Robin cried out in frustration.

"Don't worry Robin, we'll find him, somehow." Hayley said, attempting to give her boyfriend hope.

"Yeah, I just hope we do before it's too- robin was cut off by the sound of the Titans alarm blaring. Raven then sat down and began typing rapidly down on the computer consol. "It's him." She stated simply, as the Titans headed out to the location of the man.

Meanwhile, on Pahora, the cloaked man's allies were already beginning top destroy everything in their path that they could get their hands on.

However, no one else within the walls of the palace was allowed to pass in or out, no matter what.

Inside, up in the section of the palace where her large and lavish room was, Katrina watched in agony as her beloved kingdom was annihilated. (There's that damn word again!) And yet, there was nothing left for her to do.

"_Chiheo, Orrei, if you can hear me, feel it, and heed the warnings, come home soon, you act as one, help us, please."_ Katrina thought to herself, now clutching her moonfire pendant, in tears.

As if she didn't hurry, then her two youngest children, and her planet's only hope, would be killed off as well.

2 B Continued!

BUM BUM BUM! Whoo, cliffy! I'll update, ASAP! And I hope you're enjoying this, by now, the expectation of chapters here has been extended to probably six to eight more before I'm done! So keep reading and reviewing! No, seriously, review…..NOW!  Tee-Hee! PS- SAVE TEEN TITANS! (4 those of U that know already- PLEESE help out with this!)


	9. The Joining Of The Two

**Chapter-9 The Joining Of The Two **

Yes, yes I know, last chappie was a little too short, and boring. But hey! This is the third chapter I've updated- TODAY! So, yeah, cut me a break! But, ya had 2 go through with it 2 get the fic right! ;) But, this is one I think will turn out to be a much better chappie! Anyways, enjoy, read, review!

The Teen Titans had finally tracked down their target, the black cloaked man.

"FREEZE!" Robin cried out, as soon as he saw him poke out from a dark alley nearby. "Titans! GO!" He cried out his catch phrase and the group headed out after him.

The cloaked man dashed over trashcans, over fences, any obstacle he came across was easily conquered.

Until Hayley caught up to him along with Raven and Starfire.

"Surrender, please, we do not wish to bring harm to anyone!" Starfire said, but Raven had other plans at the moment. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" The gothic chanted as six large cinderblocks were hoisted into the air, and thrown towards the shadowy figure, whom dodged five, and severed the one in two at contact.

The three girls gasped and then the boys of the team showed up. The battle went on, for hours, but no matter what the team did to stop him, nothing helped, over and over that night it was chasing and fighting.

Eastern Jump City……..a ten year old girl called Daima sat on her porch, petting her cat, when the black cloaked man, and the Titans hot on his heels came rushing towards her.

Suddenly, the girl saw the white of one of his eyes widen, she too, was wearing a moonfire pendant.

The man then seized Daima and rushed away for a safer spot.

The Titans gasped, the little girl could be heard screaming all the way there. "SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPP!" Was the girl's implore.

"Damn it!" Robin cursed, pounding his fist into the side of a brick building next to where he was standing.

"Robin, it wasn't you're fault, the asshole's just too fast for us, admit it." Hayley finally had to say it, and what she'd said, was unquestionably true. And there was no room for an argument.

"But, all that matters now, is finding him and that girl, before something worse happens." Raven chimed in, trying to terminate the relational argument between the two before it'd even started.

"Raven's right, Titans move out!" Robin cried as the team set off to try and locate their target.

Meanwhile, the black cloaked man had dragged Daima all the way to the city limits of Eastern Jump, and they were now sitting in a dark alley. The man still had the girl by the arms.

"OW! Let go of me!" Daima cried, as she suddenly felt his hand clasp over her fragile mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you yet." The man stated, and with that being said, Daima's dark green eyes widened and she flailed around now even more uncontrollably.

"Shut up!" The man commanded, pulling out a knife. Now, all Daima could do was sit there with her eyes shut in horror.

But the next thing she felt wasn't a cold blade, it was the feeling of something slowly sliding off from her neck. Daima slowly opened her eyes, and first felt her thin neck, it was bare, he's sawed off her moonfire pendant.

"Oh." Daima gasped to herself, and looked around, the man was nowhere to be found, but the warmth of his body, and the coldness of his metal still lingered all around her. She was frightened.

Just then, the Titans rushed over, Robin's voice could now be heard. "I think it came from over there!" He shouted, Daima simply backed herself over into the far left corner of the alley. Just as the Titans walked in slowly.

Daima sat down, cowering with her eyes closed again. As if trying to escape reality, if only for a little while.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. You're going to be alright." Robin said, as Daima looked up.

"Can you tell us where the man who captured you went?" Cyborg asked from behind his leader.

"I-I really dunno. He just stole my amulet, and took off. OH! And- and he said, that he wasn't going to hurt me, _yet_." Daima replied. "I'm Daima by the way, Daima Cameron." The brown haired girl said, getting up. Robin then found that the little girl only stood to about 2 ½ or maybe even 3- feet tall.

"Well, we'd better get you back home Daima, it's dangerous for you to be out her this time a night with him wandering around." Cyborg pointed out, as Robin turned around and nodded in agreement.

Later on that night, the arrived at the Cameron home.

"Thanks for walking me home, I'll let you know if anything else goes on with this guy!" Daima said, smiling and waving her new Titan Communicator around, as she waved and walked inside.

Meanwhile, in Pahora, Katrina was sitting in her room, playing on a large, white baby grand piano in the corner. A thing the young queen often did to soothe her depression and anger.

As of now, she was a mixture of both. Her kingdom was still in the midst of a fierce war, and as much as she didn't want to, she began drafting all Pahoran men over the age of seventeen. And sending them off to fight right away.

Just then, Violet, one of her other daughters walked in. She was a gothic girl, with short black hair, streaked red, and wearing a black, white and red outfit.

"Mother, what're you doing?" She asked, leaning over the piano, to look at her mother.

A form of meditation, now, I can see, that the joining of the two is near, it happens today." The red head stated, as her azure eyes shot open.

Back on Earth- It was Monday morning, but the Hive agents had off, which was good news for everyone. Especially those like Mammoth, See-More, and Private Hive, whom only had a couple of hours to throw together a project for combat techniques class. (I've been there before! Tee-Hee!)

Gizmo then walked down the stairs to join the others.

"Hey Jinx, I'm going into the city today, see what they've got up for grabs in that new tech store on main street." Gizmo called. "Have fun!" Jinx called as Gizmo grabbed a muffin and fled from the dorm home.

It was a lovely spring day, as Gizmo made his way down to the tech store, he quickly strapped on his tech and finished the muffin. (Ah, the wonders of multi- tasking! ;)

As he headed in, he unleashed the mechanical spider legs from his pack and sent people running and screaming in all possible directions. And little did he know, but Daima was outside watching the whole thing.

Gizmo snatched up as many computer chips, calculators 'n' such that he could carry.

When Daima walked in.

"Hey you! I'm calling the Titans! You shouldn't be in here doing this!" Daima cried out from down below, but before she could, one of Gizmo's spider legs knocked it out of her hands.

An into a shelf of computer manuals, and computers themselves. "Look out!" He cried, stopping the computers from falling. But the small metal attachments, accessories, and manuals, uh, that's another story.

"OW!" Daima cried out from under a pile of, rather _light_ rubble.

Gizmo then hopped down to help her, something he'd NEVER do for any other victim like that on another Hive crime spree. However, Gizmo had a strange feeling, that this girl was different.

Gizmo pulled her out from under the rubble, and flew her out onto the roof, just as the Titans showed up to examine the damage.

"Hey! You're just a little kid!" Daima cried out as Gizmo deposited her onto the roof.

"Like you have room to talk!" Gizmo yelled back.

"WELL! Agh, anyways, I'm Daima Cameron." The girl said, calming herself as she ang Gizmo sat down. "I'm Gizmo Tremaine." He answered.

"So, what were you doing in there?" Daima asked.

"I'm an agent for this place called Hive Academy, and we pretty much do crap like that all the time. You see this tech, I built it, that's, where I got the name Gizmo from." He said proudly.

"Wow, you _made_ all this stuff!" Daima exclaimed. As her new acquaintance nodded.

"So, you, uh, wanna come back to the academy and, uh, meet my friends or something?" Gizmo asked as Daima gave it some thought.

"Well, okay! It's not like I have anything better to do today anyways." Daima said as Gizmo picked her up with a little struggle and flew them down from the roof, and off to Hive academy. And fleeing the store without a trace.

"What happened?" Robin questioned as he looked around the heavily damaged store. There were no clues to be found. However, they safely assumed that it wasn't the black hooded assassin.

Meanwhile (I gotta stop using this….) at Hive Academy, Gizmo had been showing Daima around, when he finally stopped at Dorm Home #16.

"So, this is where you live during the school year?" Daima asked as Gizmo nodded and opened the door. "So, where are you during the school year?" Gizmo asked as Daima simply shrugged and said- "Home. I don't go to school, I'm home schooled. Ever since my adopted family, well found out this- _thing_ about me, they've pulled me out of a lot of things out in public so I wouldn't get hurt. Like they said I probably would." Daima stated as they walked in.

"So, Dai, how old are you?" Gizmo asked, as the two took a seat on the couch.

"I'm ten. My birthday is on February sixteenth." Daima said as Gizmo's black eyes widened at this coincidence.

"So's mine! And I'm ten too! Same year!" Gizmo cried out, just as the other six of the Hive Seven turned to look at them. "What?" Gizmo asked, looking around in sheer annoyance.

"Aww! That's sweet!" Mimi cooed.

"Um, what's so sweet?" Gizmo asked mockingly. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Mimi replied smiling. Daima then blushed and Gizmo's eyes widened. "GIRLFRIEND? She is NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! She's just a friend, that happened to be a girl. Okay!" Gizmo cried out.

"Sorry." Mimi scoffed.

"C'mon Daima, let's go upstairs where we can talk- _ALONE!"_ Gizmo yelled back as he dragged the girl upstairs and into his room. While Mimi rested a hand on her chin, with a look on her face that said- "Hmm, I wonder what they're doing up there." (Oooh! AC! Tee-Hee!)

Meanwhile, in Gizmo's room, the two were talking once more.

"So, you're adopted as well?" Daima asked. As her friend nodded twice in silence. "So, what did you're real family leave you with before you were adopted?" Gizmo asked, hoping that they'd both not say the same thing.

"A pendant with a crescent moon on fire. Why? OH! And it had the word- Orrei carved into the back." Daima finished, as Gizmo looked on in utter shock. "What's wrong?" Daima asked. "N-nothing, it's just that, I was left, with the s_ame__ pendant_. But mine had the word Chiheo on the back." Gizmo replied as they both looked at each other with even more shock.

"O-kay, now I think, we _are_ waaay more alike than we thought." Daima stated as Gizmo nodded with a whispered 'yeah' before deciding to change the subject.

Back on Pahora, Katrina was sitting on her throne, beside an empty one, her beloved husband's.

Kris- or, Gizmo the third, her husband, was presumed dead after the first birthday of Chiheo and Orrei. _"Oh Kris, why couldn't you've just stayed away from the battles that night? Why did you have to go and leave me here all alone? WHY!" _ Katrina thought to herself in sadness.

When suddenly, the black hooded man walked into her courtroom, with Chiheo and Orrei's amulets at hand.

"I told you, I never wanted to see you're damned soul in this palace again! This time you will- Katrina was then cut off as the man dropped the amulets into her husband's throne.

"W-what are these?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Just read the backs dear Katrina, you'll know in an instant." The man said, a sinister streak in his tone. Katrina then picked up the pendants and gasped. –"Chiheo, Orrei. Where- are- they?" She asked in an overwhelmed and enraged voice.

"They're together, but I'm afraid, that they won't have much longer to last, once I get to them at least." The man threatened.

"You will NEVER get you're hands on my children! Do you hear me? The prince and the princess will return as prophesized." Katrina finished. Sitting back down, still red in the face from intense frustration.

"Hmm, I'd like to believe that, Katrina, really, truly. But you no longer have a say in the matter. In three more days, at the stroke of twelve, we level you're planet, and Chiheo and Orrei, will DIE!" The man cried out, as Katrina backed away, imploring that he need not harm them, or the innocent residents of her planet.

"Stroke of twelve my liege. That's all it takes." The hooded man said, as he exited the kingdom, leaving the queen to sulk in tears alone in the dark room.

2 B Continued!

YAY! More chappies! Hope Ur all enjoyin' it! Keep reviewing! ;)

"


	10. Ten Years Notice Part 1

**Chapter-10 Ten Years Notice Part- 1**

Okay! We made it to chappie 10, and everyone likes it! Thanx 2 all the reviewers! U made me feel so special! ;) Tee Hee! So, this is a two part chapter, split into 10, and 11 that I think ya'll will like! Anyways, I'm not giving any short chappie summaries on this one, or the next, because these ones are probably the best, in my opinion anyway, and I don't wanna give 'em away! BUT! There is one important spoiler that I WILL give you- In this chapter, if U haven't already figured it out, the mystery assassin's identity will be revealed! So enjoy and review! ;)

That night in the Cameron family home, Daima and her family ate in relative silence. Until Daima brought up something, she desperately wanted to know.

"Mom, where did I come from? You know, when you guys adopted me. Didn't the hospital adoption center tell you _anything?_" Daima asked. As Mr. and Mrs. Cameron, and Daima's brother, looked at each other nervously.

"What!" Daima cried out. By now, demanding an answer.

"Well, we're not actually sure exactly where you came from. But all the woman in the hospital told us, was that you were very special, and that some strange looking man with blue and black goggles on, and spiky black hair dropped you and another baby off on February of '96. So, you were about a year old at the time." Daima's mother confessed.

But Daima still wasn't satisfied with the answer she'd received, and was now more determined to get a better one.

In the Hive Seven's Dorm Home- They were finishing up an early dinner of Chinese takeout and Gizmo was somehow about to pop the same question that Daima had earlier.

"Hey, Jinx, well, anyone that I've known for a long time, do you know where I'm from, exactly?" Gizmo asked. Several people shrugged, but Jinx and Steffauri's eyes widened, and the two paused in shock while putting dishes away.

"Okay, spill it! I know that one of you two knows!" Gizmo stated. As Steffauri finally broke down and decided to tell him anyways.

"Well, okay. Here's what I know about it at least. You're planet was in the midst of a horrible war with Sabella, another Pahoran planet, and my planet, Rahiko was as well. And it was you and you're twin sister's first birthday, and you're dad had gone away to fight in the war, but he and you're mom didn't think it was safe for you guys to be there while a war that bad was going on. So, he did it himself, he delivered you to Earth. Hoping you'd get taken in by the same family. But, no luck there, and, well, that's all that I can tell you."

Steffauri finished as she walked back over to help Jinx finish the dishes.

Gizmo then thought for a moment, and than raced back up into his room. He then threw open the door and snatched the old book from underneath his bed, and thumbed through it until he'd found the photo that matched Steffauri's version of the story.

It was old, and torn at the edges. It had a picture of the whole family, but the mother holding a male baby, and the father, with the female.

Gizmo then looked closer, and he knew in an instant, that the two infant twins, were he, and Daima.

The very next day, Gizmo called Daima, and had him meet her in the Jump City park.

"Hey Giz, what's up?" Daima asked, taking a seat with him on the old wooden park bench. "Well, I really did have quite the night the other day." Gizmo began. "Why? Is everything okay?" Daima asked.

"Oh yeah! Everything's fine. It's just, look." Gizmo cut off as he pulled out the photo from a protective slot in his tech pack.

"Wow, this is a pretty picture. Who are they? OH! Are they you're family?" Daima asked as Gizmo took the photo away slowly. He was growing even more nervous by the minute, now, was his time for confession.

"Well Daima, actually, the thing is, they're- _our_ family." Gizmo said. As Daima looked at him, as if he were crazy.

"Um, Gizmo, what're you talking about?" Daima asked, as Gizmo sat the photo down between them once more. "You see those two babies?" He asked. "Yeah, what about them?" Daima asked once more.

"Dai, take a closer look." Gizmo ordered in a softer voice.

Daima then picked up the picture and then turned to Gizmo in shock, and then turned the photo over, revealing the names of everyone in the picture when it had been taken.

Daima then paused in whispers as she came across two names in a far corner- Chiheo, and Orrei. The names on their pendants.

"Okay, this, is freaky. And, you're telling me, that those two babies, are- _US?_" Daima cried out in shock. As Gizmo then nodded slowly three times, in an uneasy fashion.

"Wow, so, all this time, this is it. The family we never knew." Daima said as she looked to the picture and smiled, in a way that made her look as though she were holding back tears. And she was.

"Daima, what's the matter with you?" Gizmo asked, looking over to his friend.

"N-nothing. It's just, that, all this time, and- we were growing up right near each other, and, and no one had ever told me the true story. It's a lot to take in all at once, I simply don't get it, how you got over it in such a short time. But- look at _me!_ I'm sitting here, blubbering like an idiot- with, my brother." Daima said, as she looked to Gizmo with teary eyes.

Gizmo was now speechless, and he didn't like to cry in front of others, so he just put a hand on her shoulder- in absolute silence.

But little did the re-united siblings know, that they were being closely watched.

"Father, the two have finally joined forces, after all these years. Our time to come to power has arrived!" A feminine voice chided into a pink cell phone.

On the other end, the black hooded assassin spoke. "Excellent my daughter. Excellent." He replied viciously.

"The alliances and I will proceed on you're command, father." The voice said again. "Good, but in the meantime, you return to you're teaching duties. None of the students must suspect a thing." The man stated.

"As you wish father. And it's about time this day came." The woman finished, as she hung up, revealing the woman, to be- Miss Sherry. (Gasp! BUM! BUM! BUUUMM!)

Later that night, Daima left for home, and Gizmo had sworn to himself, not to speak a word of this to his friends, At least, not until he was absolutely sure.

The thought of being a long lost twin from another planet wouldn't escape his mind for awhile.

Late that night- The assassin was plotting his final move. The surroundings in Pahora had been taken over by his allies, and he and Sherry were going to bring everything they'd done so far together.

"So, what are we planning, now?" The blonde asked the hooded man.

"You will see, if we coax Daima and Gizmo into meeting in the same place, they'll be easier to capture. And I know just what to do, to get them there." The man cackled as he pasted together, the last sections of two crumpled notes, and ordered Sherry to deliver one straight to Daima.

And he, would send one to Gizmo himself. And with that, the final pieces of the plan were put into action.

That day was a lovely Sunday, and the Hive Seven were just lounging about the dorm home, doing their own thing. Most everyone bored completely out of their minds. When suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Agh, I'll get it." Gizmo called lazily to the group as he walked over to answer the door. Standing there before him, was an oddly familiar looking mail carrier, with a single letter at hand.

"Hello?" Gizmo yawned. "Here, delivery for Gizmo Agino? I presume." The man stated as he handed the letter to him. "Uh, thanks." Gizmo stated, turning back to open it, when he finally realized how familiar the man was.

Gizmo then whipped around to see if he was still there. A frightening silence, filled the area. Gizmo slowly turned back, and closed the door.

As he opened the letter, he was shocked to see what it read.

"Gizmo, I have Daima, held captive. Come to the old Harmony City warehouse to find her. Or else. And come alone- or you're sister will suffer dire consequences!" With that, Gizmo gasped and fled the home in panic.

While the group looked wordlessly to one another.

"Is it just me, or, is he getting weirder, every day?" Mammoth asked, looking around to the still silent group.

Meanwhile, Daima had also received a threat letter on Gizmo, and had caught the bus to Harmony City. Which was a long one day drive away. Gizmo had caught another bus, and was on his way there as well. Neither of the two knowing how close they were to one another right then and there.

Gizmo was seated silently in a bus, twiddling his thumbs, pondering on what might happen to Daima, and who'd taken her away in the first place.

And on the other bus, Daima sat in silence, just as her brother. Strange noises all around her, and it wasn't the sounds of the people talking and the babies crying on her bus. No. These were awkward sounds, that she'd never heard before. There was a young red headed queen, fighting alone in a fierce battle. While the dead lay scattered all over the coarse ground.

Daima cringed as her mind snapped out of the gruesome thought. And she decided to just sleep. Harmony City, was still a day away.

The Next Morning- Both Daima and Gizmo were asleep. Until the drivers on both busses cried out- "Last stop! Harmony City!" And the two exited. However, at separate stopping locations.

It was late dawn when Gizmo stepped off of the bus, and he was still very tired from the uneasy sleep he'd received while on the bus.

He looked around, there was a slue of unrecognizable faces all around him, but despite the strange new surroundings, he started walking. Soon realizing he should've taken another bus, because he'd asked a kindly old woman, and the old warehouse wasn't to come up- For miles more.

Meanwhile, on the Northern side of Harmony City, Daima was facing the same problem.

"Ah, come on! There has _got_ to be SOME faster way that doesn't involve a God damn bus or taxi around here!" Daima said to herself, and she was solely against hitchhiking, so, yeah, she was pretty much screwed over for the moment. (HA HA! Sucker! ;)

It was now late in the afternoon, and both Gizmo and Daima were growing hungry. Having not eaten any lunch, dinner, or breakfast at all for the past day and a half. But the two managed to fight it off for a few more hours and keep on to their destination.

Several agonizing hours passed, Gizmo had by now walked eleven miles (damn!) and the warehouses could be seen up ahead.

"Oh, FINALLY!" Gizmo cried out as he ran over to the ninth warehouse, the only one actually looking at all abandoned. With it's boarded up doors and busted in windows.

Somehow, Gizmo felt uneasy about this, as he started forward.

Pushing open the door as far as he could, he slowly and gingerly sauntered inside. When suddenly, the back door, from across the warehouse, revealed a small, feminine shadow emerging. He slowly backed up into the wall as it walked forward at a striding pace.

"You- you stay the hell away from me!" Gizmo cried out as the figure drew closer, and his tiny body sank slowly to the floor. His arms covering his face as he shook. But suddenly, the figure's kind and yet surprised voice allowed him to recognize whom it was.

"Gizmo?" The voice said, as his head snapped up, he found Daima kneeling down by his shaking body and her hand resting comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Daima?" Gizmo questioned, slowly getting up and sitting by her.

"I- I thought that, that someone was, hu- hurting you." Daima said, fighting off worried tears, a mix of rejoice and suspicions filled the room around them.

"So did I. Okay, Dai, there's something seriously wrong here. We have to get out, NOW!" Gizmo stated, grabbing Daima by the hand and heading for the door. But no sooner had the siblings reached the door, the bright, blinding lights from above flickered on, and every door and window in sight, slammed shut with a strong metal barrier or bars set over them.

The two gasped and slid down onto the floor, quickly getting up when they heard footsteps coming from up the iron stairs, and coming their way. The two then saw Miss Sherry walking over to them, with the black hooded assassin at her side.

"Miss Sherry!" Gizmo stated almost in a gasp, as Daima grabbed his arm, shaking it as she asked in a whisper- "Who the hell is Miss Sherry?" "A teacher in the Hive, but I never suspected _she_ was in on this!" Gizmo said back as the two older figures walked forward.

"And you, who _are_ you?" Gizmo asked, finally pissed off from being chased by the pair, for almost three months, and not knowing who her assassin partner was.

"So, are you _sure_ you want to know?" The black hooded man asked, as Gizmo nodded. The assassin then sauntered forward and knelt down in front of the smaller pair.

Wrapping five fingers around his black hood, he slowly peeled it back. Revealing him to be (ok ya'll, this is it!...) "Brother Blood!" Gizmo cried out as the man, no longer mystery, stood back up, and backed up to where his daughter stood.

"Okay, now that I know who you are, what the hell is this about?" Gizmo asked, still demanding answers from the two.

"Well, you ought to know why we're here. You're majesties." Miss Sherry mocked as she and her father stepped out towards the children.

"Please, just, let us go." Daima said meekly, stepping out beside her brother.

"Well, I'm afraid we can't do that. So we'll just allow nature to take it's course. So I do suggest that you run." Miss Sherry replied, smirking through her slutty blood red lipstick.

"Um, why would we need to ru-AAAHH!" Daima suddenly cried out as Gizmo began to drag her up and down the stairs of the warehouse. "Father, what're we to do now?" The blonde asked, hovering in midair. "Well, catch up to him, you little fool! GO!" Blood ordered to his daughter as she nodded once and then shot off up the stairs at alarming speed. While Blood used his newly repaired robotic parts (eyes…..) to sense where their victims were headed.

He then flipped open a Hive communicator and contacted his daughter.

"Sherry, we have them on the run, they're headed to the Southeastern section of the lower level. Follow me, we'll head them off from there." Blood said as Sherry swooped back down the stairs and she and her father ran off to find them.

Meanwhile, one or two levels below Blood and his daughter, Daima and Gizmo were walking alone in the dark, only made slightly brighter by Gizmo's flashlight, courtesy of thinking ahead.

On the way they'd either trip on debris, boxes, step in water or shred their skin or clothing on low hanging metal bars. (sucks 4 them…..)

"Agh, Gizmo, where are we go- Daima then clung to Gizmo, as she'd only just heard strange sounds, and so had Gizmo. The two frightened children froze immediately and turned around, there stood Sherry and Blood, waiting to finally capture them.

Daima and Gizmo backed up as close as they could to a wall, on a pile of damp boxes.

"Now tell me sweetie, did you honestly think, that you could outrun, or outsmart, the Blood family and it's legacy?" Sherry asked, propping Gizmo's chin up with her pale, pallid hand, adorned with sharp red nails. Gizmo slapped it away.

"Yes, and we still do!" Gizmo cried as Sherry and Brother Blood moved forward, closing in on the two, when they all paused, as the floor below then sunk slightly, and then a series of small but growing cracking sounds were heard. "Sherry! Retreat!" Blood cried as the floor began to cave in. Sherry nodded in silence and grabbed her father, and flying back up, and out of the warehouse.

"AAAAAAGGGHHH!" The two cried as they were sent through the decaying floor and down five more levels to the hidden, level of the condemned building.

About thirty minutes later, Daima and Gizmo awoke in a strange place. The bottom corridor of the place looked like an old styled jail. The floors were made entirely of stone, as well as the walls, and the ceiling of smoothed concrete.

"What is this place?" Daima asked as Gizmo shrugged at her, as he grabbed his cracked flashlight and they moved on.

A few moments later, Gizmo and Daima came to a passage that sickened them, rats and mud and puddles, as well as cobwebs dominated everything else there. On several occasions, Gizmo or Daima would fall into the puddles and mud as rats whisked past them.

As an hour or so passed quickly by, the two came to an empty wall, when suddenly, a voice called out to them in the darkness. A man's voice. Slightly familiar in a way to the siblings.

"Chiheo? Orrei?" It said, the two were now almost scared to the point of crying. (Aww!)

Gizmo then lifted his flashlight shakily and waved it around in the darkness, trying to find someone there.

"W-who the crud are you?" Gizmo cried out again, as he finally spotted a shadowy figure, sitting trapped in one of the cells. Gizmo took a deep breath, and he and his sister walked forward.

"Gizmo, I don't think we should- "Shh, I can tell, he isn't going to hurt us. It's alright." Gizmo reassured her as they walked slightly closer together.

"Alright, for the last time, who are you?" Gizmo asked more profoundly than before.

"Chiheo! Orrei! Calm yourselves!" The man cried out now in slight anger.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Gizmo shouted, tears stinging his blood and mud stained face.

The man then stood up, and Gizmo pointed his flashlight in the man's direction. "Chiheo, it's me. It's- you're father." The pale man said, as Gizmo shined it on his face and he gasped, dropping the flashlight to the ground. Which shattered at his feet.

**_2 B CONTINUED!_**

I know! Cliffie! Told ya you'd like this chappie! Sorry about all the delayed updates. Me was grounded! ;( Damn it! Anyways I do hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Will update sooner, promise! NOW REVIEW! Tee-Hee! No seriously. Review.


	11. Ten Years Notice Part 2

**Chapter-11 Ten Years Notice Part- 2**

**And here we are! Chappie 11! WHOOO! Thanx 4 all ur great reviews! Keep it up! Special thanx 2 Meiriona, U made me feel so special! Tee-Hee! ;) OH! And speaking of U Meiriona, PLEEEZ update Shreya To Jinx! PWEEZ! Ok, now, on with the fic! (M-Sorry if I spelled ur name wrong!)**

** _Continuing From Chapter- 10………._** "Our, _father?" _Gizmo cried outin traumatic shock. The man then picked up something from a corner and Daima backed away in the darkness.

"He's got a gun!" She assumed, hiding behind her brother as the room suddenly filled with light. At least the area they were in, anyhow.

"I don't have any gun! You're just like you're mother's mother that way! Always jumping to conclusions Orrei. And that's also where you got the name Orrei; means stubborn and curious. And that's exactly what you are." Her father teased. Daima then stepped out from behind Gizmo, her small arms folded, looking plain pissed off.

"I am not stubborn!" Daima cried out stepping forward. Their father chuckled.

"See, you're even too stubborn to admit you're stubborn!" Kris laughed as Gizmo giggled a little, only to have Daima send a powerful elbow nudge to Gizmo's side. He looked at her angrily.

"And about the Orrei name, I kinda go by Daima, now. Daima Melody Cameron." Daima finished as Kris nodded once before his azure eyes wandered over to his son. "And you, what do you go by?" Kris asked. "Andrew Tremaine. But I hated the name Andrew, so I gave myself the nickname Gizmo, and my family started calling me that." Gizmo replied.

"But, I haven't lived with them for at least four years or so. Now I live at Hive Academy and I wouldn't trade it for the world." Gizmo said proudly.

"Good choice. I went myself. Before going back to Pahora." Kris replied in his steady tone.

"And, what does Chiheo mean?" Gizmo asked, still looking angrily at his satisfied sister while he rubbed his upper arm.

"Chiheo, means little one." Kris replied, strapping on a damaged tech pack, with an elegant red Pahoran letter on the back, that read 'K' Daima then giggled at her brother's name.

"Suits him well!" She laughed. "Shut up!" Was Gizmo polite reply as she stopped giggling, eventually.

"So, how do we get outta here?" Gizmo asked, looking around, seemingly too nervous to remember which way they'd fallen in, and if there was even a way out.

"Damn, you shouldn't be asking me! I've been here for TEN YEARS!" (consult the chappie title!) Kris cried out, as he began to weld the bars off with an item from his own tech pack.

Gizmo's black eyes widened.

"Ten YEARS! I wouldn't even be able to live here for ten minutes!" Gizmo shouted.

"Wait a sec! It all makes sense now!" Daima stated as the two guys looked over to her.

"Um, did I miss something?" Kris asked as he crawled out of the cell.

"This! I mean, don't you get it? Everything just now fell into place! When you took me and Gizmo to Earth, Blood, the said, hooded assassin, and his partner, his daughter Sherry took you hostage, and you've been here for, TEN YEARS! Exactly as long as Gizmo and I have been alive! See- everything falls into place somewhere along the lines." Daima finished.

"Yep, you're like you're mom. You have the power of the all-seeing, you can look into anyone or any item's past, present, and future, and it's simple for you." Kris said, kneeling down before the two children.

"And you Ch- I mean, Gizmo, have the power of the all-knowing, the older you get, the more you're mind powers grow. And both of you, as you get older, you're other powers will eventually triple in strength." Kris finished. As the two children looked on, dumbfounded.

"Um, what other powers?" Daima asked.

"You mean, you don't know?" Kris asked, in a more serious tone as the two simply and quietly shook their heads twice.

"Alright, alright. Well, when you were born you're mother and I naturally passed some of our own powers down to you, by well, by having s- "OKAY! I DON'T WANNA KNOW ANYMORE!" Gizmo cried out covering his ears. Kris rolled his eyes and continued. "Alright, by having _relations_. That better?" He asked sarcastically.

"Anyway, after you were born the powers from us made it into you during conception. But the doctor that came to deliver you said that those powers were given to you at fertilization, but, the only way at all that you can activate them, is to join forces. Like in you're prophecy- the two will turn and act as one." Kris said finally finishing up.

"Our prophecy?" The two asked all at once.

"Well, I suppose I'll recite it. After all, I was there when they wrote it. Photographic memories to prove usef- "Just tell us already!" Gizmo butt in.

"Okay-

"The two were born of mother's fire

Father's ice, And kingdom's pyre.

Knowing the destiny that would come to pass,

Mother's soul wore frail,

Like a crystal glass.

It was nothing to ignore

But freedom from it was the kingdom's implore.

And without cause, the two made them cower

At the birth of their second new power.

Allowing the spirits to awake

The tides they grew, the grounds they quaked.

The end of Pahora would soon come to pass

With two others more powerful than our army's wrath.

It all started slowly with the family's abduction,

And then it led to Pahora's destruction.

As soon as father and daughter came to sire,

Our kingdom was swallowed up in fire.

And as our demise looked said and done

The two will turn and act as one.;

See, that's it."

Kris finally finished as the two children simply sat there in awe.

"And, why are we so important to Pahora?" Daima asked.

"Because, you were the last two royal figures born into the kingdom, the prince and the princess." Kris finished. The two children simply looked on in shock and disbelief.

"No, no! It's true! But you see, Pahora wasn't always as feudal as it is today. When you're mother and I were growing up, war was just about the last thing Pahora thought of. Until the day, you're mother had decided to marry me rather than her betrothed." Kris began.

"O-kay, but if she just wanted to be with you, then, why in the _hell_ did people start a war over it?" Daima asked, as she and her brother began to get more interested in their father's tale.

"Well, Pahora has sixteen kingdoms in it's province. Ours, controls all of them, we're the most powerful. But I was a servant and a poor young man from the demon realm of Nagakquei. And our kingdom was separated far away from the others. And you're mother, was the king and noblewoman's daughter- the princess. She was the middle child of the three that the two rulers had. When she was a teenager, she was rebellious, and adventurous, sorta like you Gizmo. A true free spirit. Anyways, she decided to wander into our realm. And she got lost, but then she bumped into me, we got to talking, and when she turned fifteen, I seventeen, we decided we wanted to marry. At this age and sometimes younger, this is legal in our world. But, when we did, both of our parents and kingdoms got pissed. And I mean, _really_ pissed! So, it broke out into a war between the two sides, and it only just subsided about five years ago. And now, with the Brotherhood Of Evil, and Brother Blood out there to steal the 'auras of life'- "What're the auras of life?" Gizmo interrupted.

"Well, they're basically five large balls floating over the city of Alaya the- just as soon as Kris had said 'large balls' the two began to laugh. –Alright! Alright! Just please shut up so I can finish! Thank you! Anyways, the auras are floating up above Alaya, the heart city of our planet. The five auras are Darkness, Light, Water, Lightning, and Fire. They're all connected by somewhat of a current, and heavily guarded 24-7. And if even one aura ball is removed from the current, or destroyed, then the harmony of Pahora is destroyed as well, slowly, and then everything blows up right before you're eyes. So it's very dangerous. And that's Blood and his daughter's plan- To steal the auras, one by one, until Pahora is gone- Forever."

Kris finally finished, and Gizmo and Daima simply looked to each other, dumbfounded.

2 B CONTINUED! Okay! I hope ya'll are still likin' this. I'm quite proud of where it's gotten so far myself! So please, review now! PS- sorry I need to keep saying this but, the number of chappies expected has now been extended pretty far, so, yeah! Keep reading and reviewing! ;)


	12. Stories, Auras, And Plans

**Chapter-12 Stories, Auras, and Plans **

** OK Meiriona, this cappie's 4 U! A nice, long Jinx chappie! YAY! ;) Sorry it's such late notice, but, yeah, not too many ideas 4 Jinx in the last two or three chappies. So, yeah, enjoy, read, review! Or else! Tee-Hee! ;) OH! And this IS a CyXJinx chappie! WAHOOOO! ;) OH! And PS- Lightspeed, best episode EVER! Hive's POV, sorta reminds me of mistressmarionette's H is for Hive, (great fic by the way!)**

That night, while Kris, Gizmo, and Daima tried their luck at finding a way out of the dark prison section of the warehouse, while Jinx and the remainders of the rest of the Hive seven were at home, and worrying over Gizmo.

But as anticipated, Jinx was the most paranoid of them all.

All day, she and the others had been calling and talking to various other Hive agents and teachers, but none seemed to know of where their friend could be. Not one person.

Jinx was nervously pacing back and forth in the living-room of the dorm house, with her hands balled up close to her face. Finally she stopped and burst out crying. "Where is he? Please! PLEASE come home soon! My Gizmo." Jinx finished in a whisper, she was sobbing her heart out on Mimi's shoulder.

"Okay Jinxie, you need to rest, he'll be fine, and if he comes back, we've got everything covered here. Okay?" Steffauri said as Jinx nodded and raced up to her room, slamming the door shut, and locking it tight.

She flopped down onto her pink, four poster bed. She looked almost dead with her lithe body, smeared make up, and wispy, unkempt hair.

Turning over, she saw something from under her bed poking out from it's skirt a little ways. As she picked it up, she smiled. It was basically a rag doll she'd sewn awhile ago on free time.

And it _did_ greatly resemble Gizmo.

Which made the young witch somewhat happier. _"I miss you so much. And right now, just the thought of you home in my arms, puts my heart and emotions at ease, for the moment."_ Jinx thought as she held the almost life sized Gizmo doll close to her heart, like she did with Gizmo.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door, she covered up the doll with her bed spreads and opened the door.

It was Mammoth, with a short straw in his hand, Jinx knew what this was instantly, he'd been hand selected to talk to her, but about what, she didn't know. And as of now, she didn't really want to. But she let him in anyway.

"What do you want?" Jinx asked, sitting down on her bed, hugging her knees.

"Well, we all took a vote, and well, we think we need to get help from the Titans on this one. But, we thought it might be a big deal to ya, 'cause of well, you know." Mammoth finished, looking slightly guilty, as Jinx jumped up from her bed.

"THE TITANS! Are you outta you're fucking MIND?" Jinx cried out angrily, fighting off tears once more.

"NO! And Jinx, admit it! You've _gotta _get over him eventually! And I do know that for a fact, there's a deeper part of you that still likes him, remember that." Mammoth replied as he shut the door and left.

"W-wait! I'll call them." Jinx finally decided as Mammoth opened her door, and gave her that classic- 'I knew you'd see it my way!' smiles. The witch simply slugged him in the upper arm, having little effect on the burly Hive Agent.

Meanwhile, at Titans Tower, Robin was running a sweep of the city to see if he could find this, now unveiled assassin. (But! Remember, the Titans DO NOT KNOW who he is yet…..)

"Damn it! This bastard's been running from us for almost four or five months, now! Why the hell can't we bring him down? There's never been a single villain that we couldn't stop, and I'm not about to let him be the first!" Robin cried out as the large computer screen in the front of the room went black, and then panned to Jinx's face.

"Jinx! What do you want?" Robin asked in a shallow tone of voice.

"Well you don't have to be such a serious asswipe about it! But, I do need you're help, very badly." Jinx said, letting out a heavy sigh.

"What kind of help?" Robin asked as he let Jinx continue.

"It's, Gizmo. Ever since he left for Harmony City three or four days ago, we've lost all contact with him, we can't get his communicator signal, no phone calls, nothing. And we think that, that assassin you're after has a major role here. So, my point _being,_ that if you go to Harmony City with us, and we find the assassin, more than likely, we'll find Gizmo. See, you get you're assassin, we get our Gizmo, everyone wins." Jinx finished.

Robin then put a hand under his chin, deep in thought.

"Alright, we'll have a truce, but ONLY until this is over! Is that clear? You're group will meet us at the tower, ASAP. Got it?" Robin asked as Jinx nodded and the computer console panned back to the scanner photo of the city.

"Robin, are you sure we should be siding with the Hive?" Raven asked, shutting her book and walking over to him.

"Yes, we need to catch this guy, and if he really does have Gizmo, that's important, too. And I promised myself, and this team, that we'd never loose an innocent life. And I know, Gizmo can be a little ass sometimes, but in this case, he's a victim." Robin said, as his team was finally swayed enough to agree.

_About thirty minutes later………._ The other six members of the Hive Seven had arrived, and were gathered in the living-room with the Titans. Each of the groups feeling slightly uneasy about the whole thing, and more than ready to pounce on their enemies.

Robin was typing furiously at the buttons on the computer console, and Mimi was assisting him.

Jinx was merely standing in the middle of the room, with both of her hands clasped together between her bosoms. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, as she whipped around, she saw that it was Cyborg, ready to sneak out of the room with her at moment's notice.

Which, he did.

In Cyborg's room- The teen hybrid and Jinx were sitting on his bed/charging station, talking.

"So, uh, what ever provoked in Hive to get a crush, on _me_? I mean, seriously, there were TONS of other pretty girls you could've had a chance with. Princess Steffauri, Angel, Bumblebee, and there was so many more! So, why me?" Jinx asked curiously.

Cyborg began to blush a deep red.

"Well, uh, I uh. There was something about you that just struck me as- amazing." Cyborg replied, as he looked over to Jinx, whom was smiling. Her pink catlike eyes, glistening in the dim light of the room. She then leaned closer, as if demanding a kiss, but Cyborg tilted his head away at the last moment.

"Well, ih, you know, we really should be out there tryin' to help our teams out!" Cyborg lied as he got up.

Jinx was still sitting there, her face then sported a longing and yet offended look, which quickly turned to angry, and offended. She got up, and stormed out of the room past Cyborg. Whom was about killing himself for being too nervous, to do what he really wanted, all this time.

Back at Sherry and Blood's HQ….. The two of them were plotting more for the auras.

"So, when do we leave?" Sherry asked her father, as she leaned over his desk, her blonde hair wavering down over her cleavage, as she sported an evil smile.

"Tonight." Was Blood's only word of reply to this.

In the warehouse, Gizmo, Daima and Kris were almost to their destination, but still in the dark. And Kris was going to kill himself right then and there if his two children asked him even one more question. But this time, it was important. Or at least, to the children it was.

"Hey dad? Oh man, that sounds weird, um, I have something to ask you." Gizmo said.

"Alright, shoot." The azure eyed man stated as Gizmo walked closer to him.

"Well, ever since I met you, I-I wanted to know, what's mom like? I-is she still alive?" Gizmo asked. Kris nodded. "If you've got time for a long story, I suppose there's time for a break. No rush, right!" Kris said as he and the two children sat down in one of the dark hall's passages.

"Well, you already know how you're mom and I met, but what you didn't know, was a little bit more about herself. We got married at an early age, she was sixteen, I was nearing eighteen. And as soon as the wedding was over, she tells me, she wants to have a child. And I wanted to wait, but I'd also remembered that her parent's family, had a basic law on when you had to have children in a royal family, she was shockingly enough a year late. But, a few months passed, and Trinity Erista came along. And then I decided I wanted a son, which enters Zofis. Anywho, after we had our first seven, Katrina wouldn't be able to bear children for awhile more, so she talked me into adopting. And that was when Kole came into the picture. She lived with us for about five to seven years, and then left to the arctic circle for some odd reason. Never saw her again. And then lastly, came you two. But you're mom loves kids, trust me, if she could bear a thousand of them, she would. But she is still alive, and she can't wait to meet you. When we get back to Pahora, I'm sure it'll shock her a little though to see how old you've gotten. But for now, we'd better keep on moving." Kris stated as the small group moved on.

Back in Titans Tower, there was still no sign of the hooded assassin, and it was getting later and later by the moment.

"C'mon Robin, there's not a whole lot you can do right now, so I say we just kick back a little, and let nature take it's course. You know, don't go looking for him, and he'll come to you. Just wait for the alarm to sound, 'kay?" Hayley said as robin smiled at her, getting up from his seat and kissing her before he walked over to the round couch where a few others were sitting as well.

Jinx gazed around the room simultaneously, and in regret. Almost everyone had someone in the room, Hayley had Robin, Steffauri had Beast Boy, Mammoth had his sister, almost everyone had someone to love in the room. Jinx felt left out, and alone.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was up in his room, looking at pictures of him and the Hive Seven, and some of just he and Jinx. And other momentous pairs and events.

He was longingly reminiscing over his past at Hive. How much he wanted what he figured he couldn't have- Jinx.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Cyborg called as he saw a devil horned shadow emerge form the hallway. The door closed with a _woosh_ behind her as she walked in and took a seat next to him.

"So, what do you think it would've been like?" Jinx asked, holding up the photo of she and Cyborg dancing.

"You know, I really don't know. But sometimes, I-I get this feeling, like, even though I want you, more than anything, that, that it wouldn't work out. I mean, you've got a group to lead, Gizmo to take care of, lots of plans and school shit to work on. And, I mean, we're from different sides of the block here. You're a villainess, I'm a Titan. It wouldn't work out." Cyborg finished as Jinx rested a pale hand on his shoulder.

"Well we can make it work, right here, right now." Jinx said as the two moved closer, and closer, but then- _BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!_ The Titans alarm had sounded. Startling the two into bumping heads instead of kissing. The two dashed out from Cyborg's room and into the living-room.

Where everyone was waiting.

"Alright teams, we still don't have anything from Gizmo, but we've got a lock on the assassin, he's headed for the space center with his partner! Titans, Go!" Robin shouted, as Jinx signaled for her team to follow along as well.

At the space center, Brother Blood and Sherry had their own ship ready to go, Sherry was busy welding on the containment piece for the Auras, while Blood looked over his plans.

"This is a very exciting time, isn't it?" Blood said, as Sherry finished, as walked over to stand beside him.

"We should prep for launch, just in case, but trust me, they'll never make it to us ion time." Sherry stated, checking her watch, as the two walked over to their ship at a fast pace.

As soon as the two were in, and just lifting off, the Titans and the rest of the Hive seven showed up.

"STOP!" Robin cried out, but the winds from their ship were so violent, it threw them all back, so Robin's birdarangs and grappling hooks were completely useless for now.

"Alright teams, new plan, Me, Cyborg, BB, Mammoth, Jinx, Mimi, Private Hive and See-More, we'll go back to the tower, and get the T-Ship, everyone else that can fly in deep space, you go ahead, and track down that ship!" Robin ordered as Steffauri, Hayley, Raven, and Starfire flew off at alarming speeds.

But little did the groups know, they'd be far too late.

The Blood's had built a ship with amazing speed levels, and since Pahora wasn't that far away, they could already be there, and the worst expectation coming true- They were.

Blood and Sherry had only just defeated, and killed several guards of the Auras, and blocked the paths so no one else could get through.

Blood held open a large box, as Sherry went for the red Aura, the Aura of fire. But it circled past her, but the second time she jumped, she didn't miss.

Sherry fell back to the ground with the 1 ½ foot wide Aura in her arms, and then she dropped it into the box. The two evildoers watched happily and maliciously as the two opposite currents of the other Auras clashed.

"Take the other one!" Blood called, then pointing to the Aura of Ice, the blue one. Sherry snatched it, and lay it beside the fire one.

But there was no time to hesitate, or snatch up another aura, as the place was starting to crumble right before them. They hopped in their ship, and flew to a safer location in Pahora, tucked away and hidden form the city. A deserted mountain village, where you could see all of Pahora.

Meanwhile, from her palace's bay window, Queen Katrina watched as a huge, deafening explosion filled the area, Aura tower, was gone.

"It- has-begun." Katrina said to herself, as she turned away from her near annihilated kingdom.

2 B CONTINUED!

This is gettin' good! And not 2 worry! I WILL have Cy and Jinx kiss in later chappies, promise! Bt in the meantime, read and review! ;)


	13. Reunions And Decisions Part 1

**Chapter-13 Reunions, And Decisions Part-1**

** 'Nuther two part chappie! Okay, I do hope ya'll r likin' this! And keep reviewing! Lightspeed- Best episode EVER- as previously stated! Tee-Hee! ;) Anywho- I thought I'd give u guys some little spoilers 2 this chappie, and the next. Well one, someone WILL DIE (Either this chappie or next, we'll see where I go with it!) , I'm not sayin' who, AND……A certain Titan is to choose to save only ONE of THREE people from certain death! Who'll it be! Read, enjoy, review, or else! Tee-Hee! ;) Now, on with the fic!...**

**While Pahora slowly began to crumble, the Titans and the six of the Hive Seven were on their way.**

**All through the trip, the only thing that mattered to Jinx at all, was Gizmo. **

**As of now, she was sharing a seat with Cyborg, whom looked down at her with a worried little glint in his eyes. He then gave her a gentle tap on the shoulder, she looked toward him, and as if he were reading her thoughts, he knew what was wrong with her.**

"**He's alright. I'm sure of it. But still, it ain't good to be worrying like this over and over, day after day. And I know that you l-love him n' all, but he's ten years old for Christ's sake! I mean, you've _got_ to start teachin' him that he can make his own decisions, and, and, agh, my point is, you've gotta learn to let go sooner or later." Cyborg said, colling down a bit, trying not to offend or upset her.**

**But he did without knowing.**

**Jinx simply turned her head away from him, he glanced over to her, she was quivering, and sniffling. **

"**A-are you alright Jinx?" He asked, trying to put his hand over her frail shoulder, no luck there, she used a minor hex to blast it away from her.**

**Without turning around to face him.**

"**I- don't- have- to!" Jinx cried out in a shaky whisper. "I-I know, I just thought- Well, well why can't you just get rid of the little shit while you can?" Cyborg asked. Jinx then turned to face him, and slowly, his look of anger softened.**

**Her face was stained with runny, black eyeliner, and her eyes were full of tears.**

"**Because- I have my reasons. Not like you'd _ever _understand. _You've_ never had a person so precious to you, be cared for, by you, and then ripped away. W-while you're p-powerless to stop them from doing it! _NEVER_ AGAIN!" Jinx shouted as Cyborg looked on, finally, he understood.**

**He finally understood why, why Jinx was the way she was, why she loved Gizmo so very much, and now, why he loved her, more than he ever had before. He finally understood.**

**Suddenly, Robin's voice could be heard on all of the ship's intercoms. **

"**We're approaching Pahora, everyone has their assignments, prepare for landing!" Robin finished as Cyborg tugged away from the crying girl and landed the ship on the mounds of rubble.**

**Rubble, which used to be, Gizmo's home town.**

**As the flyers landed, and the ship's passengers jumped out, they observed the fire, broken up and leveled buildings, and wreckage, they were shocked. There was a deafening silence, not a soul besides the group remained in the area, everyone in the small town, was either hiding- Or dead. **

**Only several tall buildings, and the slowly crumbling palace could be seen from where they stood.**

**Steffauri and Hayley then looked up and gasped.**

**Being Pahoran natives, they knew that when the auras were separated, all hell broke loose, and it couldn't be stopped until they were reunited.**

**Meanwhile, back on Earth……. Gizmo, Daima and Kris had finally found a way out of the condemned warehouse.**

**Gizmo and Daima immediately collapsed onto the wet, muddy ground, not caring at all that it was now raining. Just happy to be back here again.**

"**C'mon, we'd best keep moving." Kris stated as the two slowly and tiredly picked themselves up from the ground.**

**But as the three began to press onward, Kris's eyes then shot open. And with that he stopped.**

**Gizmo looked up and began to tug on his father's pant leg and cry out to him.**

**There was a silence.**

"**The war of the auras has finally begun." He stated, his once spiky black hair hanging in a matted fashion down over his paper white face.**

"**How'd ya know?" Daima asked, as they continued walking to another bus stop.**

"**Because, I just can tell. And by the looks of things, it's not very promising, either. We need to get back to Pahora, or else we're finished." Kris stated, as the three took a seat in the very back of the bus, so that they could _hopefully _discuss this matter without eavesdroppers jumping in on it. (God damn those eavesdroppers! . Tee-Hee!)**

"**Okay, first of all, how can you see and automatically know what's up in Pahora, and, and_ how_ is it possible, that if _we're _safe on Earth, and _they're_ all the way up in Pahora, than _how_ are _we_ gonna get destroyed too?" Gizmo cried out.**

"**Because, I mentioned it before, for those few that care to listen to me, that when the battle of aura is through, if we loose, then everything and everyone from Pahora dies as well, no matter how far away we are!" Kris finished.**

"**Oh- crap." Was the doubled reply of Gizmo and Daima.**

**Kris then put two black glove clad hands on Gizmo's small shoulders.**

"**Gizmo, know that you and I can piece together something to get us to Pahora in time, I need you to tell me where to get off so we can get to you're team's base." Kris said.**

**Gizmo sort of cringed at that, as their base was no more than a dorm home with an uncannily small garage for Gizmo to work in.**

"**Um, o-kay." Gizmo replied as everyone started to rest.**

**About forty minutes or so later, the three stopped at the gated Hive Academy campus. Outside, Gizmo placed his hand on a scanner which allowed them through.**

**Gizmo then led them to dorm home sixteen.**

**Kris raised an eyebrow as they stood before his son's 'base.' **

"**This, is you're _base_?" Kris asked as Gizmo unlocked the door and let them in. **

"**Hey! Gimmie credit that me and my team even _have_ somewhat of a base here!" Gizmo cried out as Kris gave him a look that said- "Somewhat, being the definite keyword here."**

"**So, where do you do you're work around here, huh?" Kris asked, looking around, as Gizmo opened a door, which led to the garage, which was filled with clutter and experimental tech from him.**

"**Oh." Kris said as he and Gizmo began to look around for parts to use, and throwing them into the middle of the room.**

**Daima just sat and watched, or handed them things, she was smart, but had no luck in this field.**

**Back on Pahora….. The war raised on, and the Hive Seven, and the Titans were in the palace, sitting with Katrina, and the boys flirting with single princesses that strutted by them. (The guys that aren't taken that is! )**

"**So, queen Katrina, what do those balls up on the platform do?" Robin asked.**

**Katrina placed her teacup back on her saucer propped in her lap. "The Auras Of Life, provide our Pahora with everything it, and it's people need to thrive. They control the harmonious balances between each kingdom, and planet. And if and when an aura or two is stolen or destroyed, everything that can go wrong, will. And our world will eventually crumble. And there are only two people that can rise to save us." Katrina stated, looking out the large bay window, her back turned towards the group.**

"**Who, we can get them to come!" Robin said, jumping up from his seat. Accidentally spilling tea on the floor.**

**Katrina then turned back. "You can be very rude, you know. And my two youngest children cannot be brought back here by force. If fate allows them to do so, then they will return to us, and if not, then- "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Katrina then let out a loud gasp, followed closely by an ear piercing scream, a huge fire bomb had just crashed through the window, sectioned less than a foot next to her. And then it went straight through the other side of the palace, blowing up only about less than a quarter mile away from them.**

**Everyone was both shaken, and silent.**

**Back On Earth…… "It's _perfect_!" Gizmo cried out, looking in awe at the massive three passenger ship before them.**

"**Yeah, it's cool 'n' stuff, but did you guys _have_ to paint it dark green!" Daima exclaimed, looking at the ship, Kris then rolled his eyes and sarcastically took a tiny paintbrush, and put a foot long pink line in the middle of it.**

"**Better?" He laughed as Daima exhaled loudly in a pissed off manner.**

**Kris then scooped Gizmo and Daima up, tossing them into the ship as he received another vision.**

"**Okay, time to see what this thing can do!" Kris shouted excitedly from the front as he and Gizmo programmed it, and took off.**

"**Oh my God, it _worked?"_ Daima asked in a sarcastic state of shock. **

**And with that, they were off to Pahora.**

** 2 B Continued!**

**YAY! We're gettin' somewhere with this! And I do hope you're likin' it! Again- Sorry about delayed updating! Will update ASAP! Chou everybody! (Tee-Hee!) Now review! No seriously- now. . **


	14. Reunions And Decisions Part 2

**Chapter-14 Reunions And Decisions Part-2 Blood and Sherry's Betrayal**

** Phew! Loooooong title! Ok, first of all…….2 DAY IS MY B-DAY! WHOOOOOOO:D GO ME! MIRTLE'S FIFTEEN AND SHE'Z LUVIN' IT! ….I feel so special, Tee-Hee! . So, about the fic, one, this is more than likely to go from a two to a three part chappie, two, this is also likely to be finished in the next three weeks or less (Or more) :( And three, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Possibly a shorter one, but what the hell, I hope u will like that as well! WAHOOOO:) And as of now, my profile page has been updated as well, 4 those who want to check it out. But anywho, I seriously hope you're likin' it, and judging by the reviews, ya do! So keep it up! Enjoy!………..(PS, if u do decide 2 put my name in a review, PLEESE, do not spell it M-y-r-t-l-e, it's M-i-r-t-l-e. Ok! And, I wrote a few chappies in all bold, please 4 give that! Tee-Hee! ;) **

**AND! 2 Meriona, I'll be glad to clear up what u don't understand if u put in you're next review _what_ you don't understand. But 1 ? first, did u read chappie 12? 'Cause if u didn't that might be why. So if u tell me I'll be more than happy to clear it up 4 u:) K!**

**BUT! Most importantly, SO SO SO SORRY, 4 the delayed updates! God damn writers block! Tee-Hee! ;)**

**Now, on with the fic! (Damn! LOOOOOONNNG pre fiction list!)**

As Gizmo, Kris and Daima began their voyage to Pahora, the Hive and the Titans were making plans. Katrina, was still phased and heavily shocked by what had happened earlier.

"Alright teams, we have to find Sherry and Blood, and fins out what they're going to use the auras for. And then get them back to the holding place in one piece." Robin said as the two groups and himself gathered around the large black wooden table in the palace's half intact dining hall.

"But, about the whole 'one piece' thing, _how_ are we gonna manage _that_ while fighting! I mean, I've lived in Pahora long enough to know that the auras are made of a pretty thin layer of glass." Hayley stated as Steffauri glanced over, nodded in agreement.

Robin then pounded down on the table, lighter than normal, but still quite angered.

Well, if the Auras are with the Blood's, then they've got to be in some form of protective control, if we can, we'll have to find it, and transport the Auras in that." Robin suggested again.

"Well, that _is_ a good plan, but one problem. We don't even know where it is that Blood and Sherry are. So therefore, we can't get to the auras, if we don't even know where our target is!" Jinx pointed out, Robin looked pissed.

By now, Kris, Gizmo, and Daima had made it to Pahora, and were meandering around the old town, or at least what was left of it.

"Wow, this is where we're from, huh?" Daima asked in a tone that said- 'Wow, what a shit hole!'

"So, where do we start?" Gizmo asked, looking around.

"There really _is, _no _real_ starting point. Because we have to look all over Pahora to find the auras, and if we come up empty, we're all screwed." Kris replied as they continued on.

"Oh gee, _that_ sure sounds promising!" Daima mused as they walked off.

Meanwhile atop the Aura Tower in central Pahora, Blood and Sherry had returned to watch the demise of the ill fortunate planet, as it slowly crumbled to the ground in flames.

"Well father, we did it. We finally did it. Pahora, will soon be ours for the taking." Sherry state, hands behind her back.

Her father then looked at her as if she'd just said the most retarded thing you could think of. But to Brother Blood, she did.

"What?" Sherry asked, finally spinning back to look at her father.

"_Soon,_ it'll be ours for the taking? What the hell do you mean, _soon?_ I alone have been planning Pahora's downfall before you were born! And furthermore, you foolish little bitch! Pahora is weakening, and it's MINE for the taking!" Blood cackled as his daughter backed away slowly, one fist clasped onto her chin, below her trembling lips.

"Ah, you're horrid." Sherry whispered as she slowly regained her composure and her face quickly went from frightened to boiling mad.

"Do you not get it! I only used you and you're immaculate skills to get the auras, YOU WERE USED! Tricked! In other words, I don't need you, anymore." Blood said coldly, before he attempted to push Sherry out the glass clad doors, and over the railing of the 56-story tower.

But before either of them had a chance to do anything, a huge explosion from down below shook the entire building.

"AGH!" They both cried as they each seized a sturdy object to hold on to.

"Damn it! The whole place'll be going down soon! Sherry! Grab the auras from the ship and let's get out of here!" Blood ordered as he practically ripped two of the doors from their hinges.

But the blonde remained standing with her hands wrapped around one of the decorative poles in the room's center.

"No." Was her reply, Blood then paused, and turned around to face her.

"What, was that, you just said?" Blood questioned, his raspy voice now shaking with anger.

"You heard me, no! I'm-not-going!" Sherry cried out, as Blood leapt for her, panting and screaming out in anger, as he lashed out upon the helpless girl.

Back within the city, the sun was beginning to set, nightfall was almost upon the planet, and Kris, Daima and Gizmo were still wandering the streets of the city, when the now wrecked and half intact palace came into view.

"Dad, we've been walking for six _hours_! Can we _please_ stop?" Gizmo whined through deep, tired yawns as Kris looked to the two exhausted children and then to the palace. And then he pointed to the palace ahead.

"You see that? That's our home. Or, what's left of it. It's only a moment away, let's go." Kris said, as Gizmo and Daima sighed heavily, and followed Kris through piles of rubble and flames and they'd finally made it there.

Meanwhile, inside on one of the upper levels, Katrina, the remaining Agino children, six, of the Hive Seven, and the Teen Titans all lay sprawled out on the emerald and navy marble floors of the spacious, yet destroyed room.

It now resembled a poor, poverty stricken place.

Sheets and other burned and or torn up sheets, clothing, and blankets were tied up where holes in the walls and broken windows were, and pieces of busted up pillars and sharp, half melted metal shards, and even cardboard were welded and duct taped atop the high ceiling room, and it was getting colder.

Hayley and Robin lay next to one another underneath torn up blankets trying to keep each other warm.

"You know Robin, even though I _am_ a princess, when wars came along here, which, sometimes they did quite often, this is how we lived until we could repair all of the damages. It sucks, doesn't it?" Hayley asked, peering up at the stars emerging from the blackened sky, through one of the un-repaired holes in the roof.

"I'm too cold, Robin? You mind?" Hayley asked as Robin shook his head and she and Robin moved closer to one another.

"OKAY! Break it up, frisky kittens! No sex in the palace tonight! We're all in the same damn room!" Steffauri laughed.

"Oh shut the hell up, Steff!" Hayley cried out as a few others laughed as well.

"Anyways, doesn't that really suck, about living this way on frequent occasions?" Hayley asked again, as she moved around a little, making herself more comfortable.

"Yeah, it really does su- Robin was then cut off by a huge crashing sound from below.

Everyone immediately shot up and awoke.

"What was that?" Katrina cried out in a breathless, yet nervous tone. "I dunno, maybe we'd better go and check it ou- Robin was cut off, _again_! When Katrina's hand landed on his shoulder.

"No, we all go together." Katrina said, as her hand suddenly lit up in flames, using her fire powers to guide the group down the stairs.

Meanwhile, on the main level, Kris, and even Gizmo and Daima were looking around, reminiscing on their past here, and what they'd remembered.

"I do remember this place." Gizmo whispered, waling forward and then breaking into a sprint, passing pillars, swinging on them, and then grasping the intricate gold plated door handle on the backdoors on the other side.

"Chiheo Agino! How many times do I have to tell you? Stop- "Running and roughhousing in the house all the time." Daima finished.

"I remember it too." Daima stated as she slowly sauntered over to a room with many decorative mirrors and vases, accompanied by family portraits and treasured heirlooms adorning the wrecked place.

"See, I remember I used to dance around in here, and watch myself in the mirrors in here. You and mom always used to scold me, and say that I could get hurt doing things like that in front of so much glass." Daima said, as she remembered a vivid room, full of bright colors, and shining mirrors, and her standing there in form fitting and elegant dresses before the mirrors. And then, she came back, to a dull, lifeless place. With her in old, raggedy looking hand me downs, and soot and dirt all over her, and the broken down, and destroyed room. To all three of them, it looked as though everything were dead. As if it was crying, and all manner of happiness or colorful originality had been sucked right out of it.

But just as they'd begun to remember their pasts here, the crowd of people arrived at the foot of the large staircase. Things crashing, and people coughing from all of the dust flying about.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" Kris cried out, as a flame emerged slowly from behind the corner, the light of the full moon, revealing the face, of Katrina, accompanied by her other children and the Hive and the Titans.

Kris thought his heart had just skipped a beat.

"Katrina." He whispered as the two ran into one another's arms. Katrina then lifted up her soft, delicate hands, and placed then on the tall, black haired man's pale white face. His wintry azure blue eyes, meeting her longing, ominous violet ones. Her eyes then caught sight of the two little children standing opposite of them behind Kris.

"Oh my God. Kris, i-is it, really them?" Katrina stammered, looking at him wide eyed as he nodded once, and let her slowly pull out of his grasp.

Gizmo and Daima gazed at one another nervously as the red head in the gold crown, and elegant dress slowly stepped towards them, and then kneeled down.

"For ten long years, I've waited for this day. My Chiheo, and, my Orrei, and Krissomouru, have finally returned to me." Katrina stated, as she cried, and scooped both of the children into her loving embrace.

"Aww!" Some of the people in the groups cooed mockingly before laughing. But then, a voice, spoke out from one of them.

"GIZMO!" it cried out happily. Jinx, she rushed forward to where Katrina was standing, with both of her fists balled up pressing onto her bosom, as she eagerly looked at the Pahoran queen.

Katrina looked at Jinx, and her hospitable violet eyes and facial expression softened.

"You must be Jinx. I've been watching you for some time. You take good care of Chih- Gizmo, on Earth. And if this war does not end well, I want you, to take him in once more. And, and he's learned so much in you're care on that world, that I could not ever teach him here. On Earth, with you, that, is where he belongs." Katrina stated, setting Daima down, and handing Gizmo to Jinx. Who's pink catty eyes were glistening with relief and happiness as she took the child into her arms.

As she hugged him and kissed his forehead, Katrina smiled.

"Come, we must go back upstairs and get some rest. Because tomorrow, is when the real challenges, shall begin." Katrina predicted, as she and the group gingerly made their way back up the creaky and debris covered staircase.

_**2 B Continued!**_

**YAY! I updated! WAHOOO:D Again, I am sorry for the delays, but in better news, I DO have a lot more ideas for where this fic is going, and it will be finished soon! And it's been fun, and I hope you're enjoying it! And once more, there IS A SEQUEL! More YAY! It's called 'Gizmo Agino 2 A Dark Past, A Bright Future.' Well, right now, it's just a really long summary, but it's gonna b good! So look for it when I'm done this! Hopefully, you'll respond well 2 that one 2! Now……REVIEW! Tee-Hee! ;) No, seriously, NOW! ;)**


	15. Reunions And Decisions Part 3

**Chapter-15 Reunions And Decisions Part-3 The Battle For The Auras**

**And here we are! I thought I'd update again, ya know, since it's been so long ever since I had before! Sorry:( Anywho, happy new years! 2006:D So, the slightly good and bad news, K, for all u guys out there that luv this fic, I'll be finishing it soon, good :) more to enjoy, bad, enjoyment ends soon:( However, as previously stated, there is a sequel:D WAHOOOOOO:) But, sadly, either the next chappie, or the one after that, will probably be the last ones, so I really do hope ur all enjoying this! Now read, and review, NOW! Tee-Hee! ;)**

Nightfall in Pahora had ended almost as quickly as it had arrived, and the night before had been one full of surprises. Some good, some bad, but nevertheless, no one had yet forgotten that today was the day that this would hopefully be ceased, and Pahora would be salvaged. But, then again, sometimes, things don't go as planned.

Steffauri was the first one to awaken, she flew outside to greet the sun as it rose over the rubble that lay strewn about the planet's once lavish and intricate towns.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here, even in the wartimes." Steffauri said to herself, her long brown braid flopping around in the soft fall breezes. Flying up a little higher to the beat up roof, she just stood there for a few moments, gazing out towards all of the silent chaos, and wreckage, for the first time in a long time, everything was peaceful.

Turning around, Steffauri flew to the very middle of the roof, looking out farther, towards Aura Tower, which was now leaning slightly, and slowly chipping away at the bottom, sides, and it's dome shaped rooftop.

Suddenly, Steffauri heard something cracking, and then someone shouted "OW!" From inside.

Looking down at her feet, she saw that her whitish blue high heeled boot had cracked one of the blue-green and gold colored tiles off from the roof, and it had hit Mammoth square in the side of the head.

"Damn it!" Mammoth swore, as he put his hand on the left side of his face, as if checking for blood, and then yanking the small blanket down over his head. However, his loud ranting had woken everyone else up, and it was still pretty early, so you can probably imagine how pissed off they all were. (Tee-Hee!)

"Agh! What frickkin' time is it?" Cyborg asked groggily as he yawned and got up from his sleeping spot on the cold marble floor.

Steffauri then flew down from one of the larger uncovered holes.

"Hmm, I'd say about five forty, maybe six or so even." She replied as the others all looked at her and groaned tiredly.

"But seriously, you guys _have_ to come up on the roof and see this! It's amazing!" Steffauri said with more morning enthusiasm than everyone else.

"Well genius, in case you forgot, some of us can't fly if we fall off! Duh!" Daima said in an irritated voice as she leaned up a little bit from the floor.

"Oh! Heh heh!" Steffauri chuckled, blushing.

"Well seeing as we're all up now, we'd better get moving, I mean, who knows when Blood and Sherry are going to strike?" Robin suggested as the large group began to file out of the half demolished palace. And out into the town, which was an even more devastating sight.

But little did they know, that Blood and Sherry had both betrayed one another, and their fight was still dragging onward.

"Yagh!" Blood cried out as he used his sharp metal claws to lash out at Sherry, who expertly dodged it, and left her father's harsh robotic hand to blast right through one of the walls.

Blood struggled to free himself, but, no luck there so far.

And Sherry was taking this opportunity to strike again, however, Blood still had one useful hand, which he used to slash her right across the face, and with that, the windows were splattered with Sherry's blood.

"YYAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Sherry cried out in pain, so loud and long that all of Pahora must've heard it.

Well, our fave heroes and villains did, as they were headed that way as well.

"Did you guys hear that?" Jinx asked as the group paused and nodded.

"We're getting close. Now, we need a plan, 'cause I know for a fact that they've got some robots or some form of allies in there and on the outside guarding them." Kris stated.

"Kris's right." Robin said.

"Agreed, and it would be unwise of us to go into battle without a plan of action." Starfire agreed, as she hovered along in the middle of the fairly large group.

"There, ya see that? Now, Me, Gizmo, Cyborg, See-More and Daima will go inside and protect and reunite the auras, while the rest of you fight, however, my wife may need some protection, so look out for that as well, alright?" Kris finished, winking once at Katrina, whom blushed.

"Don't worry dear Krissomouru, I shall be perfectly fine on my own." She said kindly as her husband nodded once and then their plans were put into action.

"Ti-uh…Everyone! Go!" Robin cried out as the remainders of the groups began to attack the robots, which were quite more resistant than the last ones Blood had assembled. (Everyone go! Tee-Hee! Just had 2 do that:)

Meanwhile, See-More and Cyborg had worked together to blast a hole into the back wall of the large building, and they all snuck inside.

"So, where do you think they'd be? I mean, ya think they're near by?" See-More asked, when Sherry let out another ear piercing scream.

"_Very,_ nearby." Daima replied to him as the five set off towards the vast spiral staircase, which unfortunately was crumbling in some places. Hindering their efforts to get to their destination.

When they had finally reached the top, they caught sight of Blood and Sherry, fighting it off.

It was sickening, half of Sherry's face was cut open almost to bone level, and most of her bare body parts had been cut open or burned from the stingy touch of the auras.

Blood however, was looking fine, and had only just noticed the group that had arrived, but paid no mind to them, instead, he pinned his helpless daughter to the crumbling, and debris covered floor with one of his claw clad hands, while the other hand, was propped high in the air, more than ready to strike her.

But just as he'd thrust his mighty hand down, Sherry snatched the aura of fire, which Blood's clawed hand went right through, and had burned Sherry's hands to the bone.

Kris then grabbed Sherry by the arms, shaking her violently back and forth.

"FOOLISH GIRL! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU'VE JUST DONE?" Kris cried out as Sherry just stood there, petrified by his intense outburst of anger.

"WELL! Answer me damn you!" Kris shouted again as she shrugged in reply, he let her go, and she backed away.

"You just dug this planet's grave! That aura, is the most powerful, and remember, if even one is destroyed, the whole thing blows up! And there's no way to escape or contain it now-AHHHH!" Kris shouted as the place began to shake violently, it was going to collapse.

With them still inside……….

2 B Continued!

BUM! BUM! BUUUUM! I know I know, cliffy! Ya'll probably h8 me 4 that. But anywho, the next chappie has been confirmed as the LAST CHAPTER:( However, There is going to be a sequel, as stated many times, but, I do hope you've all been enjoying this fic as much as I have! ;) Please review….NOW! I ain't gonna ask again! Tee-Hee:)

PS-I also apologize for the shortness of this chappie!


	16. Second Chances And Redemption

**Chapter-16 Second Chances, and Redemption**

**So, it's come to this…..The very last chappie:O Even though this story is ending, I'm also quite happy, as it's the first fan fic that I've EVER finished on this site! Yay me! ;) Anywho, look for the sequel after this fic is over! It may be slightly shorter, or the same length, not sure yet. So, enjoy, the last chappie:( ……..But, at the end, this gets a little fluffy. Just a fair warning:O**

It was official, now, they were all going to die.

"What're we supposed to do, man?" Cyborg cried out as the five each grabbed on to something for support.

"I don't know, and with Brother Blood in he- Kris was then cut off by a horrifying sight, Brother Blood was gone, and only his daughter's dead and beaten up body with the slowly combusting aura of fire, sat where he once was.

"Well, wh-where could he have gone?" Daima asked nervously.

Just then, a cold and yet laid back voice from behind them replied- "Looking for me?" As the group quickly whipped around, they saw him, Brother Blood.

But now, he only had one arm, his left one had been severed off and was still trapped within the aura's core, and now there were mere wires hanging out where a robotic arm once was.

"Blood!" Cyborg cried out, with so much frustration in his voice, and actions, that he squeezed his support pipe so hard that it backed up and popped, blowing steam and water throughout the room.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Watch it!" See-More said, as he switched his eye mode to somewhat of a containment pod, and it began to get larger as it filled with water and steam,. Eventually though, it began to start cracking.

"Containment fielding, that's it!" Kris shouted, walking over to See-More.

"See-More, can you create a bigger force-field like that around Aura Tower?" Kris asked as the teen shrugged and nodded.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I could." He replied as Kris nodded and walked back to his pole.

Meanwhile, back outside, the large and battered group had by now defeated all of the robots, and were laying around on the rubble clad ground, panting and being thankful for making it out with only minor injuries.

"Well, I think, that _hopefully,_ those assholes were the _least,_ of our worries for now!" Hayley breathed heavily, as a large, ominous, black shadow suddenly and slowly fell upon them.

Everyone's heads immediately jerked upward.

"Oh-shit." Raven said as she and the others looked up at the falling tower, wide eyed in fear, as it was slowly beginning to fall right down towards them.

"RUN!" Private Hive cried out as the group either ran or flied as fast as they could away from the area and the ever growing shadow before them.

Back up in Aura Tower, Kris and Blood were having a heavy battle, however, Kris managed to snap off pieces of Blood's arm and knock him aside.

Although he had some minor cuts and bruises dealt to him, he seemed fine otherwise.

But even though Blood was defeated, that _still_ didn't put the group out of harm's way.

Kris gazed back, the support pipes or fallen rafters that they'd been using as a way to keep themselves from falling, had either snapped, or gone through the walls or one of the few remaining windows in the room.

However, the dome shaped room was even more unsafe now, as most all of the windows, roof, and wall structuring had been taken out, and the wind force from below coming up into the dome was beginning to push them back, and they all began falling slowly.

Meanwhile, on the roof of Agino Palace, everyone was bearing telescopes and binoculars, and anything else that they could use to see what was going on.

From what they could see, the once elegant tower was beginning to chip apart, and fall even faster than it was before, and it was going to fall right overtop the city of Alaya.

"Can any of you see what's going on inside1?" Katrina begged as she prayed repeatedly, holding back a sea's worth of tears.

"No, but I can see, wait a minute! I _can_ see something, it's a person, dangling from the railing, no! Three, no FIVE!" Robin observed.

"Oh man, they're not gonna make it!" Mimi cried out in fright as the groups hoped for the best, while at the same time, knowing what devastations lie ahead for their beloved friends and family.

Back atop the tower, everyone was now on the outside of it, hanging on to broken window panes, not caring that their hands were bloody and aching, and Gizmo and Daima, hanging for their lives from the slippery metal railings.

Gizmo now regretted having not brought his tech pack along, because as of now, they were completely screwed. (Tee-Hee! Sucks 4 them, tho. ;(

"Guys! Take my hand!" Cyborg cried out, as he reached for the two children hanging over the structure's edge.

But it was too late.

Suddenly, the tiny section of remaining railing that Daima was hanging on to, snapped clean off, and she was sent careening downward, towards the harsh streets below.

Gizmo then whipped his head back, to see his sister falling toward her doom.

Taking one deep breath- He let go, and went after her as best he could.

As Daima fell, she took a gaze down at where she was falling, it was so high up, at _least_ an eighty foot drop from where she was now, and the number was quickly decreasing.

Tears were falling from she and Gizmo's eyes from all the adrenaline and velocity of the fall.

"GIZ!" Daima cried out, putting both hands up into the air for Gizmo to grab, but he was too far away.

"DAIMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gizmo cried out as he finally got one hand locked tightly onto her wrist.

"ALRIGHT SEE-MORE! NOW!" Kris shouted from the tower's top as See-More nodded. And the three guys joined hands, and jumped, while See-More shot one of his enlarged eye shield at the tower, just as it exploded, and the shield cracked open, revealing a dazzling spectacle of blue flames and colorful blinding light.

"NOOOO! GIZMO!" Jinx cried out from the roof of the palace as she cried and cried uncontrollably. Ignorant to the fact, that despite the fall, and the explosion, that Gizmo was indeed- Alive.

And it was at that moment, that everyone fell silent, in mourning to one another's loss.

"You guys lookin' for us?" A voice said from behind them, Kris, with the rest of the group. Winded, dirty and slightly injured, but everyone was alive. And that was all that mattered.

Suddenly, Jinx felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, Cyborg, her Stone.

"C-Cyborg? CYBORG! You did it! You're all ALIVE!" Jinx shouted excitedly, wiping tears from her eyes as she leapt into the teen hybrid's arms and he hugged her back, as they kissed amongst all of the rubble and destruction. They were together at long last. (Aww! See, a promise is a promise!)

Cyborg then set Jinx back down gently, and they both looked over at Katrina, whom was holding Gizmo and Daima tightly in her arms, as she kissed her husband and the two children.

As Jinx stared at the family as if she were hypnotized, her mind traveled back, back to Earth, back to the Hive, back to when she and her group were that close, like family. When she loved Gizmo as if he were her own, and she still did.

"You know you gotta let him choose on this one, right?" Cyborg asked, as she looked back up at him. As he gave her a supportive smile, and walked over to them with her.

"So, Gizmo, I just wanted to congratulate you on, on finding you're family again, and, and I know how great y-you must feel right now, and- At that moment, Gizmo locked himself around her legs, and she bent down, placing a single hand on his smooth head.

"Jinx, what do you think I should- And with that, Jinx placed both of his hands in hers, and replied- "No, this time, it's you're choice, go with it." Jinx said, smiling through sniffles and tears.

At that, Gizmo threw himself into Jinx's arms. And them gently pulled away smiling.

"Mom, dad, I-I can't believe that it's actually _you_! I mean, and after all these years. And, and I've always wanted to meet you, and, but, the Hive, is my home, and you guys c-could come and live on Earth and- Katrina and Kris shook their heads sadly at the child's offer.

"Huh? B-but why?" Gizmo asked.

"Just like you, you're father and I, have a duty to uphold in a certain group of people. And without us, this world could never thrive, or live properly. Or, or even redeem itself again after something like this. They need us, and they need you." Katrina said, bending down to kiss her little son.

"And Gizmo Chiheo, you will always be in our hearts, no matter what the future brings." Katrina finished as she let him go, and he walked back over to where his friends stood.

"Jinx happily picked him up, and the groups separated themselves once more.

"Dai? You coming?" Gizmo asked as Daima smiled and shook her head.

"Tell my mom and dad on Earth, that I- _We_ found our birth parents, and that, I'm staying here, as Orrei, Princess of Pahora." She said, as she came over and squeezed her brother in a bone crushing hug.

"Much love! Now have a safe trip back! And you'll all have to come and visit us sometime! Thank you!" Daima shouted as the groups waved, and made their way out of the destroyed towns, and back to the T-Ship. And to go back home.

About a few hours or so later, everyone was gathered in Titans Tower for a homecoming party.

"Alright, and lastly, a toast to the brave heroes/ villains, and in Daima's case, neutrals, that helped save our home planet, from even more destruction than it needed!" Hayley laughed, as she popped the cork on the Champaign bottle, which flew off, and hit Mammoth in the chest.

"Ouch! Damn it! How many more times are you gonna hit me with somethin'?" Mammoth cried out, rubbing his chest.

"It's called bad luck honey, get used to it!" Jinx chuckled as a pink blast from her hand caused the Champaign bottle to completely combust, everyone burst out laughing.

The party lasted for about five hours or so, and back at the Hive, word had already gotten out through the entire school, and everyone seemed quite impressed, and was full of questions.

By now, it was sunset, and the Hive Seven, were now back in good ole Dorm home #16, and they'd never been happier to see that place in their lives.

Gizmo was sitting out on the roof, his feet dangling down over the edge of the roof, when he heard footsteps coming his way.

Looking back, he saw Jinx, her long pink hair now hanging down past her shoulders, and a kind smile spread across her pale face.

"Hi." Gizmo said longingly.

"Hey. So Gizzy, I have to know, what was it exactly that made you change you're mind about staying in you're world?" Jinx asked curiously as she seated herself next to him.

"Well, you really wanna know? Are ya sure- "Just spill it!" Jinx laughed.

"Well, okay. It was you guys. Well. Mostly you cause, well, yeah, you get it." Gizmo admitted, trying to hide his reddened face.

"Thanks Gizmo, and you know what? Now, you're not just a past in a shadow anymore." Jinx said lovingly, as she pulled Gizmo into a hug, as they both gazed outward to the setting sun before them.

**_THE END!_**

**WAHOOOOOOOOOOO:D My very first finished fic! YAY! PLEESE! Review now! I'm in serious lack of reviews here people! But anyways, look for the sequel, which I will hopefully update more frequently than I did this one! Tee-Hee:) Now, I'd like 2 thank all of u out there that reviewed and supported me through this fic and my other ones! Ya'll kick ass! See-Ya! ;)**


End file.
